A Bit of Something Sweet
by VausemanCorn
Summary: AU: Vauseman. Piper runs Popi with Polly, and Alex runs a bakery. Tons of fluff, probably a little angst. And guest stars your favorite people to hate Larry and Sylvia. And your favorite people to love Nicky, Lorna, Red and lots more. I suck at summaries so just check it out.
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is my first ever attempt at writing. I have been reading for some time now, and figured I should give it a shot. So, I hope you like it. Leave reviews and let me know what you think. Here we go…

All characters belong to Jenji Kohan. I did not create them, but I did create this story.

Pipers POV:

My legs pounded the side walk as I picked up my pace putting all my pent-up stress into my run. I rounded the corner, nearly avoiding a sprawled out homeless man as I tried to clear my head, but to no avail. The past couple of months had been crazy, I had never poured so much of myself into something ever before. But I knew Popi was worth all the pain and effort I could put forth. The business which I had started with my friend Polly had been a pipe dream at best, but had quickly turned into much more after a late-night tequila party. Where we somehow got onto Amazon and ordered everything we could think of that we would need in starting a "soap empire". Slowly I began to let up my pace allowing my muscles a bit of time to relax, I came to a rest outside of a homey looking cafe. The smells from inside wafted through the air and I soon found myself walking inside.

"I'll be there in a moment." A raspy voice called from the back.

"OK" I replied as I stepped up to the counter, pressing my face against the glass as I took in all the different pastries. I moved down the line taking in the beautiful site, totally enthralled.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" A voice said with a slight chuckle. Causing me to jump back frightened, in a desperate attempt to keep from falling backwards I swung my arms around rapidly, but to no avail.

"FUCK!" I said as my ass made contact with the floor.

"OH SHIT!" I heard the voice behind the counter say, my face quickly blushing a deep red.

"Fuck" I said again to myself.

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean to startle you" I shifted my gaze slowly from my lap to the legs that suddenly appeared in front of me, clad in black skinny jeans. I traced my eyes up them to find the beginning of a green shirt. "Um are you ok, you didn't hit your head, did you?" The voice asked again, my blush returning in full force as I ripped my eyes away from the woman's chest.

"Hi" I said awkwardly, as the woman squatted to meet my gaze.

"Look at me." She said as she put her hands on either side of my face, sending a shock wave through me. Blinking I considered the green eyes across from mine. "Can you tell me your name?" My eyes shifted to her lips, as they tugged down slightly at the corners.

"Piper"

"Ok, good. Now did you hit your head?" She asked brow furrowing, her thumb gently caressing my chin. I leaned into the touch. A smile dancing across her lips.

"I don't think so? Why?" I asked, entranced by her eyes.

"Cause you fell flat on your ass, when I caught you drooling over the pastries." She said as she removed her hands from my face to stand. I jerked my head up, keeping eye contact. The electric buzz sizzling out.

"I was not drooling." I say as I cross my arms

"Sure, whatever you say kid." She chuckled.

"Well they do say the costumer is always right." I reply as I attempt to stand, her hands coming out to balance me.

"Well in this case I think your wrong. Are you sure you didn't hit your head?" She says as she leads me over to a table, pulling out a chair.

"I mean I don't think so." I say as I slowly lower myself into the chair.

"Let me check your head." She says as she moves behind me, pulling my ponytail out. Her hands methodically searching my head.

"I'm not seeing anything, does it hurt?"

"No, not really. I think it was more of my ass that took the brunt of the fall."

"Well, I guess I should check that too. You know just in case." She says as she comes to stand in front of me, squatting down a smirk firmly in place.

"Who are you?" I ask as her eyes find mine. Ignoring the burning in my cheeks.

"Alex Vause." She replies matter of factly.

"And what do you do Alex? Besides make fun of people who you catch drooling over some pastries?"

"I make those pastries, and hope that someday I will be lucky enough that the person who drools over them is a gorgeous blonde." She says as her eyes glance down to my lips. Her smirk never fading.

"Well, it's a shame that has never happened." I say trying not to smile. Thanking the Universe for my new-found confidence.

"Yeah sure is a shame." Alex says as she stands up. My eyes following down her body, landing on black combat boots. "Now what can I get you?" She says turning back to the counter.

"Ummmm" I say as I stand to follow her

"I mean I know what you want but I would at least like to take you out before we get to that." She says as she leans against the back counter. I stare at her, cursing for the Universe for taking away my confidence.

"Ok Piper, you're really starting to make me think I should call an ambulance or something." She says, concerns invading her face. I smile warmly back at her, my confidence returning.

"I'll have whatever is your favorite."

"My my, Piper…" She pauses waiting for me to fill in the blank

"Chapman." I say staring into her eyes

"My my, Piper Chapman are you flirting with me?" She asks as she takes two plates out, placing them on the counter.

"Maybe, is it working?" I ask my eyes following her, as she moves around. She stops to pour two cups of coffee.

"That's for me to know and for you to always wonder." She throws me a smirk over her shoulder as she moves back over to the table we were just at, carrying two plates. "Could you grab the coffee's?" She asks as she sets the plates down.

"Sure" I pick them up and head over to her, setting the cups down then taking my seat.

"Ok, so this one is yours." She says sliding over a plate. I look down at the muffin.

"What is it" I ask as I look up to find her staring at me.

"Take a bite and then I'll tell you" She says as she leans back into the chair, sipping at her coffee.

"So, it's going to be like that?" I ask as I reach for the sugar. Her hand coming out to grab it before I can.

"You said you wanted my favorite." She says with a smile.

"So, I can't add anything to my coffee?"

"Nope, not until you try it."

"How come you have something different from me?" I ask hoping to distract her attention away from the sugar.

"Stop trying to distract me, Pipes. And put that pout away." She says as she moves the sugar out of my reach. I smile at the new nickname.

"Fine." I pick up the muffin and slowly bring it to my mouth, returning her intense gaze as I take a bite. Chewing slowly, I nod my head as I set the muffin back onto the plate.

"Thoughts?" She asks leaning forward on the table

"It's got a bit of a kick" I cough out as I reach for the coffee, taking a large gulp. "And the coffee helps to fuel it"

"I told you, you wouldn't like it." She says with a laugh, as she slides the sugar over to me, and stands.

"Where are you going?" I ask as I pull out a packet

"To get you some cream." She replies as she slips back behind the counter disappearing for a second.

"How do you know I would want cream?" I ask as I stir in the sugar.

"Really, do I have to answer that." She says as she places the cream down in front of me, our fingers brushing as I greedily scope it up. An electric current passing through where we touched. I glance up to her face to catch a slight blush on its way out.

"So, what is this?" I ask as she returns to her seat across from me.

"It's a habanero pepper muffin with orange zest and a whisky glaze." She says as she pulls the plate toward her. "Here try this." I look down at the plate she slides to me.

"Do I get to know what it is first?"

"My other favorite" She says with a wink as she takes a bite out of the muffin.

"Oh, right because that went so well the first time." I say with a snort. She raises a single eyebrow at me over her coffee cup.

"Just trust me."

"Fine." I pick up the pastry and tentatively take a bite. And then another.

"So?" She asks with a smirk.

"Mmmmmm" I groan out unable to form words.

"Ok you cannot make that noise around me Pipes. Especially while I am at work." She says with a smile.

"Sorry it's just soooooo good. I mean really, I'm having a foodgasm right now." I say, reveling in the easiness of our conversation.

"I thought you would like it, but a foodgasm really?" She says as she finishes off the muffin.

"Yes really. What is it? I could eat it for the rest of my life." I say as I take another bite, my eyes involuntarily rolling back.

"It's a lemon puff pastry with a strawberry filling in the middle."

"That was so fucking amazing." I say as I lick my fingers.

"You know I have napkins, right?" She says with a chuckle

"Oh, but that would be such a waste" I say as I lift my cup up.

"Hold on you have a little something…" She says as she leans forward, her fingers brushing lightly over my lips. Our eyes locking as we both lean closer to each other. I lick my lips my hand running up her arm.

"HEY VAUSE, YOU HERE?" A voice shouts from the front, the door banging loudly. We both pull away quickly, my elbow knocking over my almost empty cup.

"Shit, I'm sorry" I say as I gab rapidly for napkins attempting to contain the spill.

"Pipes its fine." Alex says her hand covering mine as she searches my face.

"Oh, hey Vause. Sorry I didn't see you had company." A short wild haired woman says. A shit eating grin spreading across her face.

"Hey Nick, this is Piper. We were just exchanging views on pastries." Alex says, turning to wink at me as she continues to clean up the coffee.

"Yeah I'm sure that was the only thing you were exchanging." The woman says as she walks over extending her hand out to me. "Nicky Nichols"

"Piper Chapman" I say as I shake her hand.

"Oh, shit Vause you really got skills. She's dripping wet." I blush and pull my hand back quickly wiping it off on a napkin.

"Seriously Nick." Alex says with a huff, throwing her a stern look.

"What are you doing here so early?" Nicky asks, changing the subject.

"I was getting the batter prepped for the wedding cake order." Alex says picking up the wet napkins and stacking our plates.

"And Piper is here to help?" Nicky asks fishing for information.

"Um, no I was just running by and decided to pop in." I say as Alex walks back behind the counter her back to us.

"You do know we open at 8, right?" Nicky asks turning to face me head on, my eyes moving from Alex to her.

"Uh, no I didn't. What time is it?" I ask shifting slightly

"7:50." She says, a grin cracking her face wide open.

"Oh shit." I say as I spin around to grab my phone.

"Is everything okay?" Alex asks as she walks around the counter.

"I have to meet my friend at 8:45."

"Well I'm not letting you leave here on your own. I still think you might have a concussion." She says as she walks back behind the counter disappearing and coming back with a leather jacket.

"You don't have to do that." I say as I glance at Nicky, who was clearly amused at the situation.

"It's no problem really. Nicky can look over things for a bit while I'm gone." Alex said as she breezed past me to open the door.

"Ok then. It was nice meeting you, Nicky." I said as I walked out the door.

"Oh, the pleasure was all mine." Nicky replied

"Try not to have a repeat of the pork chops, ok Nick." Alex said following me out.

"Are you ever going to let that one go?" Nicky shouted after us.

"Never." Alex said as the door swung shut behind us.

AN: Ok so I hope you guys like it. I am going to start work on the next chapter right away and hope to have it up soon. The POV will probably switch between Alex and Piper. I think I might have Diane alive in this. But I would like to hear your opinions. Also if there are any weird editing errors let me know and I do my best to fix them for the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Hey guys, thank you so much for the positive views and feedback. I'm really happy you all seem to enjoy it so far. Ok so here we go, Chapter 2…

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Jenji Kohan. But the story is all mine.

Alex POV

"Are you not going to tell me the pork chop story?" Piper asks after we have been walking in silence for a couple of minutes.

"What pork chop story?" I reply, turning to look at her.

"Really?" She asks as she turns the corner reaching out to grab my arm to prevent me from continuing straight.

"You have to ask Nicky. She'll have you rolling on the floor with laughter."

"I guess I'll just have to take your word for it." She says as she pulls her hand away, checking her phone again.

"Is that the boyfriend or the friend." I ask testing the waters. She snorts as she looks up.

"Are you trying to see if I'm taken?" She asks as she stuffs her hands in her hoodie pocket. I frown slightly as I weigh my response.

"Nope just trying to see if I should feel sorry for someone if I asked you out to dinner."

"Wow, isn't that a little forward, Ms. Vause?" She asks.

"Mmm, no I don't think so."

"Hah well in that case maybe you should just ask." She says as she takes another turn. This time leaving me to my own devices.

"Ok, Piper Chapman" I begin, pausing for her response.

"Yes" She says with mock annoyance, a smile tugging at her lips.

"Do you by any chance" I pause again when she stops in front of an apartment building. She motions for me to continue. "Have a pen?" I ask as I take half a step closer to her.

"Do I have a pen?" She asks as her eyes scan my face, hesitating on my lips for a second. I smirk and clear my throat, letting her know she's been caught.

"Yes, a pen."

"Um I don't think so." She says her brow furrowing as her eyes settle on mine.

"That's ok cause I do." I say as I pull out a pen from my jacket.

"That's good." She says as I take another step closer.

"Let me see your arm."

"Why?" She asks as she pulls her hands out of her pocket.

"I have something very important to do." I say as I grab her arm, and push her sleeve up.

"And what would that be." She whispers as I write my number across her forearm.

"My number." I say casually as I step back.

"What makes you so sure I want your number?"

"Wow Pipes, that one hurt a little." I say as I reach up placing my hand over my heart.

"Well someone has to keep you in check." She says with a smile.

"Then it's a good thing you have my number."

"So persistent."

"One of my many amazing qualities." I say stepping back toward her.

"Maybe I should make a list to keep track." She says as she steps forward, our distance almost vanishing.

"Mmm hmm, definitely." I say as I wrap my arms around her waist. Our eyes locking. The trance breaking with the shrill ring of a phone.

"Fuck." She whispers as she steps back away from me, pulling her phone out.

"The friend?" I ask as she puts it up to her ear. She nods a response as she turns to walk to the apartment building entrance. Motioning for me to follow. I glance down at my phone to check the time, 8:20. And decide not to. Slowly I turn and walk away. Pipers voice fading into the background as I pick up my pace back to the café. One long overdue thing on my mind.

Pipers POV

"Are you up yet Piper?" Polly asks the second I raise the phone to my ear. I turn away from Alex as I motion her to follow me.

"Yes, Pol I'm up. Though traffic seems a bit bad, I might be a little late."

"Piper it's 8am on a Saturday morning in the city. Traffic is the least of your problems. My foot up your ass for being late to this on the other hand isn't." Polly says, the annoyance in her voice growing.

"Sorry Pol, I went for a run and I'm just getting back now." I say as I glance back at where I left Alex, only to find nothing.

"You know if you have a guy to kick out of your bed you can just say so." Polly says with a slight laugh.

"Um, hold on a second." I say as I whip my head up and down the street searching for Alex.

"Piper, hello earth to Piper." Polly calls across the line.

"Yeah sorry I just got distracted." I say as I walk back up to my building and let myself in. Climbing the stairs to my apartment.

"Ok, well you can tell me all about your little distraction when you get your ass over to the store."

"Yeah sure, ok." I say as I open my door and walk straight into my room.

"Ok, then. I'll see you at 9 then." Polly says

"Ok 9 it is." I reply as I pull out an outfit to wear.

"Bye weirdo."

"Bye" I say and hang up.

I throw my phone onto the bed and pull off my hoodie. Glancing down at my arm I catch sight of Alex's neat block print. A smile slowly seeping across my face. I pick up my phone and type in her number. My finger twitching above the keyboard before I type out a message hitting send before I over think it. I wait a second before turning my phone off and heading into the bathroom to take a shower.

Alex POV

I turn the corner off Pipers street and pull out my phone dialing Sylvia's number as I grind my teeth.

"Hey, Alex." She says as she answers.

"We need to talk." I say as I shove my hand into my pocket.

"About what?"

"Can you meet me at the coffee shop at the end of your street in 15?" I ask as I pick up my pace.

"Um sure, but your scaring me."

"Ok good." I say as I hang up. Shoving my phone into my pocket I walk into the café, moving around the line that had formed at the counter, to catch Nicky's eye.

"Is Red here yet?" I ask.

"Yeah." Nicky responds as she plates a chocolate donut.

"Ok good she is in charge until I get back, and don't forget we have a cake tasting at 11. I should be back before then but if I'm not then Taystee and Poussey are running point."

"Aye Aye Captain." Nicky says with a grin. " Wait where are you going?"

"To do something I should of a long time ago." I say as I back away from the counter, heading towards the door.

"No shit, your ending things with Sylvia?" Nicky asks a Taystee comes out from the back with a fresh sheet of cookies.

"Nichols what you are talking about?" Taystee asks as she push's the tray into place.

"Alex is cutting Sylvia off." Nicky says as she hands a customer a bag of pastries.

"Damn girl, it's about time." Taystee says as she stands up to give me a smile.

'Yeah well, got to go." I say as I turn and head out to my bike. Zipping up my jacket I hear my phone bing with a message.

 _You know its rude to walk away without saying goodbye._

I smile at the message and enter the number as a new contact before replying. I stick my phone inside my jacket and hop on my bike, revving the engine I take off down the street.

Piper POV

Stepping out of the shower I glance at the clock before drying off. I run into my room and quickly through on the faded blue skinny jeans and stripped shirt I had layed out. Before rushing back into the bathroom to quickly run a brush through my hair. I breeze back into my room to put on my converse when I hear my phone ding. I pick it up to find two messages.

 _Polly: I'm sending an Uber, they should be there in 5 minutes. So be ready._

 _Alex: It's equally as rude, scratch that, ruder to answer a call right before the first kiss…_

I swipe open Polly's text and type out some quick thanks before tying my shoes and throwing on my coat. I stand and walk over to my purse throwing my keys in as I walk down the stairs. Not seeing any cars out front. I open Alex's message and smile as I read it again.

 _To Alex: Was that what was happening?_

I smile as I hit send and lean against the wall. The honking of a car horn startling me out of my thoughts. I open the door and rush out to the waiting car. Thankful that Polly had thought to call it for me. I give the driver the address and pull out my phone to check my messages.

Alex POV

Of course, only fucking Sylvie would be late in meeting me even if I had made it seem urgent. I pull out my phone to check the time just as a message from Piper appears on my screen. I smile at the text, sliding my phone open to respond.

 _Maybe, but now you'll never know._

 _Piper: Do I get a chance to make it up to you?_

 _Maybe_

 _Ok, I know your pouting now, so yes._

 _Piper: I was not._

 _Keep telling yourself that._

 _Piper: So, what do I have to do?_

 _Pizza_

 _Piper: Pizza?_

 _Yeah, you aren't a vegan or something are you?_

 _Piper: No, I just didn't think your request would be so platonic._

 _Well if you're asking_

 _Piper: I'm not_

 _Piper: At least not yet_

 _Good to know. But I think I'll keep Pizza as my final offer for now._

 _Piper: Ok, when and where?_

 _Tonight, 6:30 Antonio's. Do you know where it is or should I pick you up?_

 _Piper: You should probably pick me up, you now with my concussion and everything_

 _Hah sure_

 _Piper: I'm just saying it might be the safest option_

 _I'll be there x_

I smile at my phone as I wait for a response. The three dots blinking, when I hear the chair across from my screech as it is pulled out.

"Hey." Comes the soft greeting. I turn my phone off and stuff it in my pocket. A frown replacing the smile on my face.

"Hello." I reply

"Who where you texting?" Sylvia asks as her face hardens.

"Why do you need to know?" I ask folding my arms across my chest.

"You have never looked at me, the way you were just looking at your phone." She says leaning back. My phone dinged with a new message as I leaned on the table. "Are you going to answer that?"

"This is over." I say ignoring her question.

"What?" She says stiffening.

"This whole thing, between us. Whatever the fuck this was, is over."

"Alex, come on"

"No, Sylvie. I'm serious this time. I'm done."

"You're done?" She asks with a sarcastic laugh.

"Yes, like I've said a thousand times before."

"So, what makes this time different"

"Everything." I smirk as I lean back in my chair, an image of Piper flashing through my mind.

"Are you cheating on me?" She shouts, as she stands up.

"I can't cheat on you because we aren't together. We have never been together." I say quietly, trying to keep from causing a scene.

"If we aren't together then why are you here "breaking up" with me?" She asks as she folds her arms.

"I'm trying to be nice." I say standing up, leaning down to pick my helmet up.

"Are you seriously leaving right now?"

"Yes." I say as I walk past her to the door.

"FUCK YOU!" She shouts after me as I walk out.

Piper POV

I smiled down at my phone re-reading Alex's message for the hundredth time. Oblivious to Polly and the conversation she was trying to have with me.

"Piper did you hear me?" She asked as she walked across the room to stand in front of me.

"Yes." I say quickly as I shove my phone back into my pocket.

"Is that the one-night stand?" She asks as she places another box of soaps on the floor next to the shelves.

"I already told you Poll, there was no one night stand." I say helping her to unpack the box.

"Sure." She says as she lines the soaps up.

"I'm serious. We're still planning to open up by the end of the month, right?" I ask changing the subject.

"Ok Pipe whoever the guy is he really did a number on you. We have been talking about this all day." She says placing her hands on her hips as she stares me down.

"Sorry." I say trying to hide my blush.

"We both agreed that we would be able to open as soon as the store is fully stocked. Which based on all the work we have been able to get done today, it looks like that will be by the end of next week."

"Shit really, that soon?" I ask as I empty out the box.

"Yeah, I know right. I'm so excited."

"Wait what time is it?" I ask suddenly becoming aware of the lack of light shining through the store front windows.

"It's going on 6 now why?" Polly asks with a frown.

"I have to go." I say as I walk over to my coat throwing it on.

"Ohh do you have a date?" She asks bouncing on her feet and clapping her hands.

"I'm not saying anything." I call over my shoulder as I walk out the door.

I breezed into my apartment throwing my coat onto the couch as I proceeded into my bathroom turning on the water. I stared at myself in the mirror, a smile permit etched on my face as I brushed my teeth. Touching up my make-up I jumped when I heard my phone ring. Rushing out of the bathroom I dig through my coat pocket, pulling it out.

"Hey." I say a little out of breath.

"Pipes are you okay." The husky voice across the line asks.

"Alex" I whisper

"Ok you're freaking me out a little." Alex chuckles.

"I'm sorry I was just in the bathroom and then I heard the phone ring and I couldn't find it at first." I say rambling

"Ok."

"Umm are you here?" I ask as I look out the window to see her leaning against a dark green motorcycle.

"Yeah I'm out front. Are you ready, or do you still need more time?"

"I'm coming." I say as walk back to the couch to pick up my coat.

"Wow, and we haven't even eaten yet." Alex says with a laugh.

"Real funny." I say as I walk down the steps.

"I thought so." She replies.

I hang up the phone as I walk out the front door of my building, a smile slowly forming on her face as she pushes off her bike.

"Hey" I say as I approach.

"Hey yourself" She says as she holds out a helmet to me. She puts her own on and turns to straddle the bike revving the engine. "Hop on." She shouts above the engine.

"Ok." I say as I slip on behind her, wrapping my arms tightly around her waist. She revs the engine again as she pulls away from the curb, a chuckle shaking through her as I hold on tighter.

Alex POV

"I don't think I can possibly take another bite." Piper said as she leaned back into the booth. Her plate empty of the 7 slices that were on it a minute ago.

"Damn Pipes, I think you ate more than me." I say around my umpteenth slice.

"Bullshit." She says with a grin, motioning at the empty pans she continues, "I'm pretty sure you ate that whole one all by yourself."

"Didn't you have a piece?" I ask as I glace down at the remaining piece.

"Maybe one or two." Piper replies as she sits up.

"Mmm hmm." I say as I reach for the last slice.

"Hey back off." She says as she slaps my hand away.

"Really." I say as I lean back, attempting my best puppy dog eyes.

"Are you trying to be cute?" She asked as she chewed.

"Maybe" I said as batt my eyelashes. Causing her to laugh heartily.

"Here." She said as she handed me the half-eaten slice.

"Thanks." I mumbled, as I shoved it into my mouth before she could take it back.

"I see you girls liked the pizza." Our waiter Mark said as he picked up the empty pans and plates.

"We loved it." Piper said her eyes staying on mine.

"Yeah it was amazing as always." I said as I tore my eyes away to smile up at him.

"Well here's the check." Mark said as he placed on the table, walking away. I reached out to grab it, Pipers hand landing on top of mine.

"I got this." I say as I slip my hand out from under hers. Instantly missing the feeling. She frowns back at me, crossing her arms.

"And if I object?" She asks.

"I'll ignore you." I say with a smirk as I pull out my wallet. Pulling out a 20 and a 5.

"Can I at least get the tip?"

"Mmm, no. But you can buy me an ice-cream from across the street." I say with a smirk as I stand placing the money inside the book and on the table.

"Real smooth." She says with a laugh as she stands from the booth, shrugging her coat on. "What about a Margarita?"

"Isn't a little too cold out for a Margarita?" I ask as I place my hand on the small of her back leading her out.

"Isn't a little too cold for ice-cream?" She retorts.

"Never" I reply with a wink.

"Ok, ice-cream it is." She says with a smile.

"Yay." I exclaim excitedly, pulling my hand away from her back to run down her arm, interlacing our fingers.

"Who knew ice-cream would make Alex Vause so happy."

"That's not the only thing." I say with a wink as I pull her up to the ice-cream shop window.

"What can I get you guys?" The man at the counter asks. I turn to look at Piper, squeezing her hand.

"Two mint chocolate chips in sugar cones." She replies. The man nods and calls off the order behind him. Piper pays and then sit down with our ice-cream. A comfortable silence enveloping us as we eat.

"Is there somewhere warmer to sit?" Piper asks around a chunk of cone.

"Not around here." I reply as I move to wrap my arm around her shoulders.

"Never mind this is better." She replies settling in to me.

"Definitely." I reply with a smile.

Piper POV

Alex pulls up to the front of my apartment cutting the engine of her bike as she rolls to a stop. I slowly pick my head up off her back, removing my helmet.

"You didn't fall asleep, did you?" Alex asks as I swing myself off the bike.

"No." I say as I hold the helmet out awkwardly to her.

"Sure." She says with a smirk.

"Maybe for a little, but that's only because I had to close my eyes when you whipped around 2 corners in a row." I say as she stands up, putting both helmets down on the seat.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." She says with a smirk.

"Really" I ask as I take a step towards her. My eyes shifting down to her lips and back.

"Yes." She says as she closes the distance, wrapping her arms low around my waist.

"Hmm, then maybe I will have to jog your memory." I say as I lick my lips, slowly leaning forward.

"You could try." She says with a smirk as she leans in closing the gap.

Our lips brushing against each other slightly, she pulls me into her tightly. My arms coming to wrap around the back of her neck. The kiss growing in intensity as she runs her tongue over my bottom lip, asking for permission. Just as I open my mouth to allow her entrance my phone rings loudly, breaking the moment. I pull back in surprise, jumping at the shrill ringing. I pull out my phone wincing at the name displayed.

"Always with the interruptions." Alex says leaning back against her bike.

"Sorry." I say slightly flustered.

"No, not you. Your perfect. Our timing on the other hand." She says as she grabs her helmet moving to put it on.

"Wait you aren't leaving, are you?" I ask stepping towards her.

"Yeah, I have an early morning tomorrow. And as much as I want to kiss you again, I can't."

"Why can't you?" I ask frowning, looking down at my feet.

"Hey, hey." She says lifting my chin, searching my eyes. "I like you Piper, and I don't want to fuck this up. So, I'm going to try and take things slow."

"I like you too." I say with a nod, a smile slowly seeping onto my face.

"I know." She says with a smirk, as she turns to mount her bike.

"We really have to do something about that ego of yours." I say as I start walking backwards to my apartment. Joy filling every ounce of my being.

"You love it." She shouts over her shoulder as she peels away from the curb.

"Yes, I do." I say to myself as I turn to head up to my apartment.

AN: Hope you guys liked it. Any guesses on who interrupted Alex and Piper's first kiss? Let me know what you think. And feel free to offer up any suggestions. Till next time then.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Hey Guys, I just want to thank everyone for reading this. I truly thought I would only have like 10 viewers. Though I guess there is still time for that. Anyways let's see if you guessed correctly on who interrupted the first kiss. Here we go… Chapter 3.

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Jenji Kohan. The story is all mine.

Piper POV

I sighed deeply, as I walked up the stairs of my apartment. Memories of my first date with Alex flashing through my head. Walking into my apartment I set down my keys and phone on the table by the door. I proceeded into the kitchen grabbing a glass to fill with water, I run my fingers over my lips smiling as I remembered the way Alex's felt against mine. I almost dropped my glass when I heard my phone ring. Setting it down quickly I ran across to answer, pausing when I saw Larry's name pop up on my screen again. Setting my phone back down I returned to my glass of water.

Larry wasn't a bad guy, he just couldn't take a hint. Polly introduced him to me a couple of months prior on a surprise double date. He was Polly's boyfriend Pete's' friend, and I had been nice to him on the night in question, but wasn't interested in pursuing things further. Larry on the other hand didn't seem to get that my excuses for not being able to go out were because I was uninterested in him. My phone binged with a message, and I slowly walked over, preparing myself to shut Larry down again. A smile spreading across my face as I read.

 _Alex: Just checking to make sure you made it home alright x_

 _Shouldn't I be the one doing the checking?_

I watched pulsating dots as I moved into my room, setting down my phone to change into my pajamas. Walking into the bathroom to brush my teeth and wash my face.

 _Alex: Yeah, but I beat you to it. I'm very competitive_

Turning off the light I picked up my phone and crawled under the covers, pulling them up to my chin.

 _Oh, I can see that_

 _Alex: Really_

 _Yeah, you can eat Pizza way faster than my brothers ever could._

 _Alex: I'll take that as a compliment_

 _As you should_

 _Alex: How's your head feeling, or should I be more concerned with your ass?_

 _I feel fine, but I'm sure I'll feel it tomorrow._

 _Alex: Well if you happen to find yourself running past the Café you can pop in, and I'll see what I can do to help._

 _How kind and generous of you_

 _Alex: Yeah well, I try_

 _Hey Alex?_

 _Alex: Yeah Pipes_

 _I had a lot of fun tonight._

 _Alex: Me too._

 _Good night Al x_

 _Alex: Goodnight Pipes x_

 _Alex: Sleep tight x_

I smiled warmly as I re-read the messages, holding my phone to my chest I slipped off into sleep.

Alex POV

The persistent beeping of my alarm clock intruded into my dreams of Piper, pulling me out of my deep sleep. I moaned as I smacked the top of it, the glowing red numbers reading 5:10. I moaned louder as I pulled myself up, knocking my phone off and onto the floor. My head flooding with images of Piper from the night before. I stood up slowly from the bed, cracking my back as I stretched. Walking into the kitchen I hit the brew button on the coffee pot as I pulled out a cigarette, opening the window over by the couch. I sat down on the small perch pulling my legs up to my chest, as I stared out as the city as it began to wake. The cool air causing goosebumps to spread through my body. I took a long drag, flicking the ash out the window. The beep of a new message disrupting my thoughts. I stood slowly taking one last puff before flicking the cigarette out the window. I walked to my room, bending to pick my phone up off the floor, smiling slightly at the message from my mother.

 _Diane: So, what was so important yesterday that you couldn't answer my text?_

 _Sorry, I was talking with Sylvie_

 _Diane: And by talking you mean what exactly?_

 _Completely ending things._

 _Diane: Ahh good. So why didn't you answer my text after, or go back to work?_

 _Did you talk to Nicky?_

 _Diane: Yes, she called asking if you were with me. Now answer my question Alexandra_

 _Really mom, you had to pull out the full name?_

I frowned slightly as I filled up a cup of coffee, making a mental note to yell at Nicky later.

 _Diane: Answer the question_

 _I came back to my apartment to rid it of everything that Sylvie had managed to slip past me_

 _Diane: And this sudden boost to end things with Sylvia didn't have anything to do with a certain blonde? Did it?_

I coughed as I read the text spraying coffee across my kitchen, heat rising in my cheeks.

"Fucking Nicky"

 _Piper had nothing to do with my decision to end things with Sylvie._

 _Diane: Sure kid, whatever you say. Don't go too hard on Nicky, she meant well. I have to go. I'll call you later. Love you_

I smiled down at the message, turning my phone off I set it down and turned toward the bathroom, shutting the door turning the shower on and stripping.

I walked slowly to the café, taking in the quietness of New York City on a Sunday morning in March. I nodded my regards to the old homeless man on the corner, stopping to drop a 5 into his empty can. I continued down the sidewalk, smiling up at the sign hanging over the store front, Diane's Bakery and Café staring back down at me. I unlocked the door and proceeded inside flipping on the light switch behind the counter as I started the coffee pot. Entering the kitchen, I pulled out my phone to text Piper and let her know she was on my mind at the ungodly hour of 6am. I opened my playlists and selected the one titled "Indie Baking", bobbing my head slightly as The Lumineers, Angela started up. I threw on an apron and set to work, rolling out the dough, and prepping the fryers.

Next thing I knew it was 8am and we were setting out all the freshly made donuts, and opening the café to the church crowd. Sundays were always crazy, so to make things easier on us we only sold donuts. This hadn't deterred any customers, and we made more than any other day of the week. Nicky laughed wildly as she served a short brunet whose Brooklyn accent carried across the room. I glanced up to see Nicky handing the burnet her bag with a wink, a blush spreading across the woman's face a she turned to leave. Before I could, Red appeared behind Nicky slapping the back of her head lightly.

"Stop flirting with the customers." She said in her Russian accent. Smiling at me as she moved back into the kitchen.

"Sorry Ma" Nicky called back to her as she continued serving the line.

Laughing to myself I returned to wiping the tables down and collecting dishes. Settling into my routine, glancing up at the door every time it opened.

Piper POV

I woke up with a smile on my face, my hands clutching my phone against my chest. I stretched wincing slightly, as I placed it on my bedside table standing up slowly. I walked across the room lifting my shirt to see a slight bruise on my lower back where it had made contact with the floor. I shake my head laughing slightly at my clumsiness. Picking my phone back up I smiled at the message that had been waiting on me for over an hour now.

 _Alex: I'll put aside your favorite for you x_

My fingers hesitated over the keyboard slightly before I decided to go with a cheeky response.

 _The habanero muffin, with orange zest and a whisky glaze?!_

I waited a second before shutting off my phone and walking to the kitchen to brew a cup of coffee. I pulled out a mug filling the bottom with French Vanilla creamer, drumming my fingers against the counter top. My phone binging with a message just as I moved to check it for Alex's response. I frowned at my screen as I read.

 _Larry: Hey Piper I stopped by your place last night with Chinese. But you weren't home? Everything ok?_

 _Yeah everything was fine. I was out on a date._

I hit send, wincing slightly at my use of the word date. Was that what last night was? Were there more dates to come? My mind went into overdrive as I began to analyze Alex's words last night. She did say she really liked me, and she did just text me. A smile slipped across my face at the realization that Alex and I had indeed gone out on a date.

 _Larry: Oh, Lucky Guy._

I snorted at his assumption waiting for his follow up as I poured the coffee into my awaiting mug.

 _Larry: Do you want to get a drink tonight?_

I sipped my coffee, deciding to let him down gently. He really was a nice guy, and he deserved someone who would love him fully.

 _I'm sorry Larry I can't I have plans tonight._

His response came before I could even set my phone back down.

 _Larry: What about lunch, or brunch?_

 _Look Larry you're sweet but I'm just not interested._

I hope he wouldn't be hurt by my blunt response but he just wasn't taking the hint.

 _Larry: Ohh okay, that's fine. Maybe I'll stop by Popi sometime and we can get lunch. As friends._

 _That would be nice. I'm sure Polly would love to see you._

I drained the last of my coffee, placing the cup in the sink. Plugging my phone in I walked back into my bedroom deciding to skip my morning run. Pulling out a large grey sweater and black skinny jeans I layed them on my bed. Walking to the bathroom for a quick shower.

I pulled on my ankle boats, my phone beeping as I stood. Alex's message staring back at me.

 _Alex: Exactly. Do you want me to add a little something extra to the coffee or just plain black?_

 _I'm heading over now, save me a seat. I'll take the little something extra x_

I smiled as I typed out my reply. Hesitating before adding the x. Shoving my phone into my pocket I pulled on my coat and picked up my keys, and wallet.

Alex POV

"I'm going on break". I announced as I walked back behind the counter into the kitchen. Picking up the covered plate I had placed back there earlier in the morning, pulling off the plastic wrap around it. I came back out, filling two cups of coffee adding a good dollop of cream to one. Ignoring the stares of my coworkers I carefully picked everything up and maneuvered my way to an empty table in the back. Out of view from the counter. Sitting down I mixed a packet of sugar into the cup with the cream, glancing up as I heard the door open. A grin spreading across my face as I stood to wave Piper over. She smiled back at me as she approached.

"Hey." She said coming to a stop a foot away from me.

"Hey yourself." I said as my eyes swept over her body, frowning slightly at the oversized sweaters blocking of her chest.

"It's cold" She said sitting down, as if she could read my thoughts.

"Really I hadn't noticed." I said as I motioned at my own sweater.

"You put whisky in the coffee, right?" I sat down across from her, sliding her cup towards her.

"Yep." I said with a wink taking a sip

"Alex, really?" She stared down at her coffee like I had just told her there was a worm in it.

"Not a whisky fan?" I asked, enjoying messing with her way more than I should have.

"Not really, tequila is a whole other story though." She looked back up at me. My shit-eating grin giving me away. "Your fucking with me, aren't you." She stated more than asked.

"Maybe, take a sip." I pushed her cup closer to her.

"Fine, but if it does you have to clean up the mess from me spitting it out." She smiled as she lifted the cup to her lips. Taking more than a tentative sip, she placed the cup down.

"Did you find any whisky?"

"No, but that doesn't mean yours doesn't have any." She said as she leaned onto the table, I matched her movement with a smirk.

"Would you like to check?" I ask leaning a little closer, everything becoming background as all my senses were flooded with Piper.

"I think I should." She said as she leaned in closing the distance, her soft lips meeting mine. Her tongue coming out to run across my bottom lip, lightly. A low moan slipping from within me as I complied, opening my mouth to her. Meeting her tongue, we battled for dominance, Piper giving up after a second. Just as I was about to move my hand to run through her hair. I heard the all to familiar laughter of Nicky Nichols.

"Would you like me to move the table out of your way?" Piper and I pulled apart quickly, a deep blush spreading through her cheeks as she sat back in her seat. "Or should I just clear out the whole place and lock up for the day?" Nicky asked as she walked behind Piper sitting down in the seat next to her.

"Aren't you running the counter." I asked slightly annoyed. Nicky shrugged at me turning to Piper.

"Hey blondie, do you want to grab a drink with the gang tonight?" Piper glanced at me before shifting to look at Nicky.

"Where at?" She asked

"Joe's, it's this dive bar over on 5th, but Sunday nights are Karaoke nights." Nicky replies as she reaches for the pastry I had set aside for Piper.

"Nicky who is running the counter?" I ask as I pull the plate out of her reach and push it toward Piper. "This is for you." I say with a smile.

"Chill Vause, Red said she would run it for a bit." Nicky watched the plate. "I didn't know we were serving anything special today."

"Were not Nick."

"What time?" Piper asks as she picks up the pastry tearing off a piece and handing it to Nicky.

"Damn, why can't you be nice like your girl over here?" Nicky says as she stuffed the piece into her mouth. Turning back to Piper she answers her question. "Well we close here at 4, so everybody will be there around 7."

"You don't have to go." I say as I look at Piper. She smiles back at me cocking her head slightly.

"I'd love to go Nicky."

"Awesome. I'll tell the girls. Oh, and don't bother to eat anything Joe makes these really fucking amazing sliders and loaded fries." Nicky says as she stands pushing her chair in to leave.

"You don't have to come." I say again as after Nicky has left. Piper looks at me, eyes searching mine as she chews.

"Do you not want me to go?"

"No, that's not what I'm saying at all. I just don't want you to feel pressured into it or anything."

"Are you afraid I'm going to get bored of you?" She asks with a smile

I cock my eyebrow before responding, "Are you?"

"No" She smiles back at me.

"Good."

We talked for another half an hour. Going over plans for the night, and a run through of who all would be there. Piper told me all about her artisanal soap business, slapping me lightly on the arm when I snorted at the name. Our conversation would have gone on for hours if not for Nicky's constant interrupting.

"I guess I should let you get back to it then." Piper said as she stood up.

"You don't have to go."

"No, its fine I have to go to the store and get groceries for the week." She smiled back at me as she put her coat on.

"Ok."

"I'll see you tonight. I can't wait to hear you sing."

"Fat chance of that happening." I said as I stepped closer to her.

"Don't worry I'll pick a song you won't be able to resist." She whispered in my ear as she pulled me in for a hug.

Releasing me she smiled, and turned walking out of the café, stopping to wave goodbye from the window. I smiled, a warmth spreading out from my heart.

Piper POV

7'oclock couldn't have come faster. After leaving the café at 10:30, I went directly to the store. Moving slowly from aisle to aisle as to use up as much time as possible. But even with all my effort I was done before noon. Returning to my apartment I unpacked everything and made myself a sandwich. Slumping down on the couch as I turned on the TV, I ate and idly flipped through the channels settling on a League of Their Own. Turning up the volume I settled in to watch my favorite movie, glancing at the clock every so often. Just as Dottie and Kit were reunited again, my phone beeped three times in a row. Tearing my eyes away from the TV I looked down reading.

 _Polly: Larry came by. He said you shut him down? Who is this mystery man?_

 _Polly: Don't worry about Larry, though. Pete is taking him out tonight to drink it off._

 _Alex: The girls are excited to meet you. I should be over by 6:30._

Sliding open my phone I type out a quick reply to Polly telling her I would explain everything the next day. Hoping to buy myself enough time to come up with a way to broach the subject of Alex with her.

 _Let everyone know the first round is on me._

I place my phone on the table and turn my attention back to the screen the opening credits for another movie playing. Checking the time I pull a blanket over me and decide to watch. After 2 hours I stand, turning off the TV as I walk to my room. I shuffle through some shirts before pulling out a white sleeveless blouse, shedding my clothes I take a quick shower then dress. I do my makeup and hair quickly. Walking back into the living room I pick up my phone scrolling through my playlists before landing on the one I was looking for, I select it and begin tidying up to the opening notes of The Ballad of Love and Hate by the Avett Brothers. The music fills my apartment as I move around it, shifting things around to keep myself busy.

The buzzing of my apartment door breaks through the music, causing me to jump slightly at the strange sound. I check the time as I make my way over to the door. I press the button, leaning in to talk.

"Hello?"

"Hey Pipes its me." I smile at Alex's raspy voice

"3B. Door will be open." I walk over to my door flinging it open, sticking my head out for a second to hear Alex's footsteps on the stairwell.

Turning around I move back into my apartment slipping my boots on as I make my way to the kitchen.

"Piper?" I hear Alex call out.

"Kitchen." I say as I pull out two glasses placing them on the table. Filling each with coke, and nice a proportion of rum. Stirring with a spoon I pick them up, and walk into the living room. Stopping in the door way I watch Alex as she scans my bookshelf, her hand coming out to run gently across the spines.

"I gotta say Pipes I didn't think you would have so many Austen's." Alex says with a smirk as she turns toward me.

"She's my favorite." I say shyly as I hold out a glass to her. Her hand skimming mine as she takes it.

"Pregaming?" She cocks her eyebrow.

"Just warming up your vocal chords for tonight."

"It's going to take a lot more than this." She drains the glass setting it down on the table by the couch.

"But you'll do it?" I smile back at her.

"I'm not making any promises." She says as she folds her arms across her chest.

"I'll take whatever I can get."

"Well you ready to go?"

"Absolutely" I say as I grab my coat, throwing my wallet and keys into my pockets.

Alex and I pull up to Joes at 10 till 7, stepping out of the Uber, she ushers me in.

"Just so you know this is your chance to bail." She whispers in my ear as we step inside.

"Mmm, I think I'll stay." I reply. My eyes searching hers, a smile slowly spreading across both of our faces.

Placing her hand on the small of my back she guides me over to a large booth in the corner. Nicky's voice booming out above the rest. As we approach silence drifts through the table, all eyes coming to rest on us. I give a shy wave, as Alex clears her throat.

"Hey guys this is Piper." They all smile warmly back at me. "Piper this is Taystee, Poussey, Daya, Falritza just go with it, Nicky who you've met, and…" Alex pauses confusion flashing over her face as she looks to Nicky.

"Lorna" Nicky says as she throws her arm around the shoulder of the woman sitting beside her.

"And Lorna." Alex says turning to me.

"Is this who promised to buy the 1st round?" The girl Alex called Poussey asks.

"Yep that's me."

"Well then girl, you better have a good memory cause these shitheads will order all over the place." Poussey says as she bumps shoulders with the girl next to her. The whole table breaking out in slight laughter.

"Aww look you got her all frightened." One of the girls in the collective name of Flaritza says.

"Dontcha worry blondie, we'll make this easy on you" Nicky stands, pushing Alex out of the way and drapes her arm over my shoulders spinning me towards the bar. I glance back at Alex, throwing her a reassuring smile as I allow Nicky to guide me.

2 hours later and 6 tequila shots, and 1 margarita in. I find myself leaning into Alex as Nicky tells a crazy story about the time she first tried shrooms. Alex's arm tightens around me as she laughs at Nicky. I look up at her face, her eyes creasing at the edges as she holds back another laugh. After buying the first round of shots the group had quickly adopted me into their own. I quickly learned Taystee and Poussey were basically inseparable and had too many bits to count. Flaritza had a YouTube channel in which they mostly talked about makeup and Daya was studying art and design at Pratt. Feeling Alex shift besides me I looked back at her, a smile firmly planted on her face. I smiled back, leaning into her more.

"You hungry? "She whispered in my ear. I nodded as I pulled back. "Good cause Nicky is going up to order, which mean we will have way more than necessary."

"I'm sure you two will clean up whatever is left." I say with a laugh

"Probably" She smirks, taking a sip of her beer.

"When does the karaoke start?

She turns her head slowly back to me, "10"

"You're definitely going to need more beer."

"Liquid courage."

"You can't be that bad." I sip at my margarita

"Oh I am."

Nicky walks back to the table setting down two trays filled with sliders, she holds up her index finger before walking back to the bar. Returning a second later with 5 orders of loaded fries. Diligently she begins passing out the food. Giving every two people an order of fries to share. Stopping at me she smiles.

"Now Piper since this is your first time," she throws me a wink, "you get your very own order of fries."

"Thanks Nicky." I say as I pull the plate closer to me, smiling up at her.

"Keep your eye on Vause here cause she'll sure as hell eat em all, right out from under ya." Taystee says leaning across the table to pick up a couple of sliders passing them to Poussey.

"Oh, I'm well aware of her insatiable appetite." I say winking at a stunned Nicky.

"Damn Stretch I like this one, keep her around ok." Nicky shoves Alex gently as she sips at her beer, trying to hide her smile.

"You people talk too fucking much, shut up and eat already." Daya says around a mouthful of food. The table breaks out in laughter, before quickly settling in to eat.

Karaoke had been in full swing for well over two hours now. Everyone except for Alex had been up to sing. Taystee and Poussey were up first with Midnight Train to Georgia, Flaritza following behind with Hit Me Baby One More Time, Nicky and Lorna did a duet of Never Going to Give You Up, and Daya and I had teamed up for YMCA. The drinks continued flowing and by 12:30 Nicky had grabbed Lorna's hand and sauntered up to the stage, they stood still drunkenly staring at each other for 5 minutes, before Taystee threatened to come up there and drag their love-sick asses off the stage. Turning back to the crowd the song started, Nicky swaying as she sang the opening words.

"Just a small-town girl, living in a lonely world" She turned to Lorna as she joined in. "She took the midnight train going anywhere" Taystee jumped up climbing over Poussey as they both scrambled toward the stage, Flaritza following closely behind.

"A smell of wine and cheap perfume" Nicky smiled as the three of them jumped up on the stage alongside her and Lorna. I looked across the table at Daya nodding a yes as she tilted her head toward the stage. I stood dragging Alex with me.

"Come on Al, it's a classic." I slurred slightly as I pulled her reluctantly with me.

"Strangers waiting up and down the boulevard…" The chorus started. Taystee leaned down offering her hands to me to pull me up. I let go of Alex's, climbing up alongside them.

"Streetlights people, living just to find emotion" We all sang together. I looked down at a smirking Alex. Motioning her up with my finger, she smiled back at me, hanging her head she stepped up next to me.

"Working hard to get my fill, everybody wants a thrill." I wrapped my arm low around her waist as she pulled me into her."

"You're lucky I like you." She husked in my ear as we sang. Squeezing her tighter I smiled.

"Don't stop believing, hold on to the feeling" The whole bar joined in as we sang the last part. Everyone erupting in applause as we bowed.

"Last one's on me." Nicky said as she hopped off the stage.

Alex POV

Nicky's last round turned into 3 more. And by 1:30 Piper was drunk, the cute everything is funny drunk. She laughed loudly as Taystee and Poussey shoved the remaining sliders into their mouths. I turned toward Piper content to just hear her laugh for the rest of my life.

"Last Call!" Joe shouted from the bar. Piper turned to look at me her smile quickly disappearing.

"Nooooo" She exclaimed. "I don't wanna go" Her bottom lip sticking out as she pouted.

"Pipes, they have to close the bar at some point." I caught her eye. Her blue eyes staring intensely back at me. She quickly leaned forward drunkenly kissing me. I responded for a second before pulling away, after her hand slipped up my inner thigh. Noting that happy drunk Piper equaled horny Piper.

"Guess that's our cue to leave." Nicky said as she drained the last of her beer. Everyone nodding as they began to collect their things.

"Alex?" Piper asked laying her head heavily on my shoulder.

"Yeah"

"I'm tired." I chucked at her change from horny to back to cute.

"I know babe, were going." I said as I slid out of the booth pulling her up.

"Hmmm babe. I like that." She yawned, moving back to resting her head on my shoulder. Her arms wrapping loosely around me.

"Good." I replied with a smirk.

Dragging Piper with me, I walked out with everyone. Exchanging goodbyes, we set off in opposite directions. I pulled out my phone ordering us an Uber. Piper sighed as she pulled me closer.

"I'm cold, Al."

"It shouldn't be too long." I rubbed my hand up and down her arm, as she turned to wrap me in a hug. Snuggling her head just under my chin, she let out a content sigh.

"It's okay, this is good." She breathed against my neck. Causing a chill to run through my body, but it wasn't from the cold.

"Your cute when your drunk." I whispered into her ear, eliciting a giggle from her.

"And your hot, when I'm drunk." She replied.

"Pipes, I'm hot all the time." I pulled back to look her in the eye.

"sstrue" She slurred as she pulled me back, snuggling back into place.

The Uber pulled up and I guided Piper in, giving the driver her address. She quickly moved back into her position. Her breathing deepening as she fell into a light sleep. Mumbling incoherent things against my chest. As we pulled up to her apartment building I shake her gently, groggily she lifts her head, blinking as she yawns.

"Were here." I whisper to her.

"Where?" She asks looking around me out the window.

"Your apartment." I open the door stepping out.

Stuffing her hands into her coat pocket, she frowns.

"Al?"

"What's wrong?" I lean inside the car.

"I can't find my keys." Her eyes brim with tears threatening to spill over.

"Shhh hey Pipes it's okay." I get back into the car pulling her into me as the tears roll down her face. I catch the drivers eye in the mirror and give him my address.

"I'm so stupid Alex, I can't believe I lost my keys." Piper pulls back to look at me.

"Piper really its ok. We can go to the bar tomorrow and ask for them." She nods slowly. I wipe the tears from her eyes with my thumb, placing my hand on her cheek.

"Where are we going?"

"My place." She nods again moving to put her head back in its spot on my chest.

"ok" She responds in a whisper.

"ok" I kiss the top of her head.

AN: I had a lot of fun writing drunk Piper and Karaoke Night. Hope you guys liked it. My weekend looks busy but I'm hoping to get another chapter done. As always, I look forward to your reviews, and I am open to all suggestions. Till next time.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: This chapter is for my first reviewer, who was a guest. Hopefully this is hot enough for you. If not, let me know and I'll heat things up a bit more, or a lot. Anyways this chapter is of course rated M. Here we go…Chapter 4.

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Jenji Kohan. The story, however is all mine.

PS: Alex's first POV is a flashback. But I'm sure you'll catch on quickly.

Piper POV

My eyes shot open to a dark room. I blinked several times, trying to bring everything into focus. Wincing as my eyes drifted to the sliver of sunlight coming through the curtains, the arm around my waist tightening. Panicked I looked around the room for clues as who's it was, a familiar warmth spreading through me when I saw a pair of black secretary glasses on the table next to a glass of water and two aspirins. Alex snuggled her face into the back of my neck as I tried to remember what led us here last night. One question burning through my mind, did we have sex? No. I would have remembered that. But why was I in an oversized Guns N Roses shirt with nothing on underneath? Carefully I turned in the bed to face Alex, her black hair covering most of her face. I stared for a moment taking in the softness of her features in sleep. Slowly I moved my hand to skim my fingers across her bare waist where her tank top had ridden up in her sleep.

"Hey." She whispered, a lazy smile spreading across her face.

"Good Morning" I replied pulling my hand back.

Her smile slipped a frown replacing it. "Why'd you stop?"

"What?" I asked confused.

"That felt nice." Her eyes fluttered open to stare at mine. Her green irises bright.

"Oh sorry." I moved my hand back, drawing lazy circles over her hip.

"Mmmm, better"

"What happened last night?" I moved closer to her, sharing the pillow she was laying on.

A hearty chuckle shaking through her as she answered. "I don't think you want to know" She moved her head closer to mine. Our air coming from the same space.

"Tell me." I pouted.

"Okay but you won't believe me." She said tapping my bottom lip. "And no interrupting."

"Deal" I smiled back at her.

Alex POV

"Piper you have to stand up." I said slightly out of breath as I stared down at her.

"But I'm so comfortable here."

"Really your comfortable stretched out on 5 steps?"

"Yessssss." She said laying her head back down.

"Piper please, if you help me get you up the stairs I'll give you some ice-cream." I leaned down to lift her head up.

"What kind?" She asked her face suddenly becoming very serious.

"Double chocolate chip." Suddenly she jumped up, swaying she reached out to grab my hands.

"I LOVE DOUBLE CHOCOLATE CHIP!" She shouted excitedly.

"That's great Pipes, but you have to be quite." I whispered to her as I began to guide her up the steps.

"Why do we have to be quite?"

"Cause people are sleeping."

"Why aren't we sleeping?" She turned toward me stopping.

"Because you keep sitting down on the steps." I replied turning her back around to continue up.

"Why are there so many steps?" She asked as she slowly climbed.

"Because I live on the second floor and there isn't an elevator."

"We should get an apartment with an elevator. Oh and we have to make sure it has a gym, and wood floors." She smiled back at me.

"Sure, Pipes sure." I leaned her up against the wall as I dug for my keys.

Opening the door, I pulled her in with me. Leading her to the couch I sat her down, squatting I began to take off her shoes. She leaned back a giggling fit starting up. Smiling back at her I stood, pulling my chucks off. Walking back to kitchen I pulled off my leather jacket laying it on a chair. I filled up two glasses of water and returned to the living room.

"Here drink this." I held the glass out to her.

"That's not double chocolate chip." She said snorting.

"Pipes" I said sternly

"No, Alex you promised." She folded her arms across her chest.

"Fine, but drink this first." She took the glass sipping tentatively. I walked back to the kitchen pulling out two spoons and grabbing the tub of ice-cream from the freezer. Returning to the living room I froze.

"Piper what are you doing." I stared at Piper, her clothes strewn around her, standing in only her bra and underwear. I set the ice-cream and spoons down on the table.

"I'm hot." She replied with a shrug as she reached up to undo her bra.

"No, Piper stop." I looked up forcing myself to look anywhere but at the a now naked Piper.

"What?" She asked innocently as I heard her pick up the ice-cream and a spoon.

"Stay here a minute." I walked into my bedroom, heading straight to my dresser I pulled out my favorite XL Guns and Roses shirt. I returned to the living room, covering my eyes with my hand. I approached the couch, holding the shirt out. "Put this on."

"Fine." I heard her huff out. The shirt slipping from my fingers as she took it. "Better?" She asked as I slowly removed my hand. I nodded.

"Come on let's go to bed."

"Can I bring the ice-cream?"

"Yeah." I held my hand out to her and she took it greedily, leaning her full weight into me as we walked. The ice-cream remaining on the table.

Entering the bedroom, she fell onto the bed, shuffling herself up until her head found a pillow. I grabbed my pajama shirt and went to the bathroom, returning 5 minutes later to find Piper spread out across the whole bed. I took off my glasses setting them next to a glass of water and two aspirin. Shifting her slightly I crawled in, her head coming to a rest on my chest. She wrapped her arms around my waist, sighing as she drifted back to sleep.

"Goodnight Pipes." I whispered into her hair.

Piper POV

"So, let me get this straight" Alex turned to look at me from her station at the stove, an eyebrow cocked. "I said we should move in together, and then stripped down to nothing in the middle of your living room?"

"I told you, you wouldn't believe me." She turned back to the stove flipping the pancakes.

"Wait what happened to the ice-cream?" I turned around to the living, my headache sparking up again as I did.

"Shit" Alex exclaimed abandoning her post. I winced at the loud noise. "Sorry" She whispered from across the room.

"Did it melt everywhere?" I got up from the stole at the kitchen counter, walking over to where she stood confusion engulfing her face. "What?" I asked coming up beside her.

"It's gone, as well as the two spoons."

"What?"

"Fucking Nicky." She mumbled under her breath.

"What?" I asked again.

"Nicky must have come by last night, and stole my fucking ice-cream." She walked back into the kitchen pulling out two plates.

"How did she get in?" I followed her back, taking my seat at the counter.

"She probably used her key."

"Her key?" I poured some orange juice into the cups she placed in front of me.

"Yep" She said platting the pancakes. I frowned as I sipped my coffee. She set a plate in front of me as she sat down.

"Anyone else have a key?" I asked drizzling syrup over my pancakes.

"Is that a hint of jealousy I'm picking up?" She cocked her eyebrow giving me a smirk.

"No." I replied taking a bite.

"Liar." She shoved my shoulder gently. "But there is one other woman who does have a key."

"Oh?'' I looked up at her.

"Yeah, I've known her for my whole life. We did everything together when I was little." She sipped her orange juice.

"Do you love her?" I asked shyly.

"Yes" Her answer came quick, and I felt something in me shatter.

"But I guess I kind of have to, you know, since she's my mom and everything."

"fuck you" I bump her shoulder, a smile spreading across her face.

"Sorry I couldn't help it. Only Nicky and my mom have a key. I'm sure Holly has a key to your place, right?"

"Yeah she does." I reply quietly suddenly ashamed for jumping to conclusions.

"Sleeping with Nicky would be like sleeping with my sister. Utterly disgusting." She chuckled as she shoved a giant chunk of pancake into her mouth.

"Same thing with Polly." I replied as I watched her chew, a childlike goofiness coming over her.

"Good then we have nothing to worry about." I nodded back at her.

"Except for you choking on pancakes."

"Hah, yeah." She shoved another large chunk into her mouth smiling widely.

"Though it's not hot when you have food squishing out from your mouth like that."

"It's not your thing?" She asked swallowing.

"No." I replied with a laugh.

"Ehh, we'll work up to it." She shrugged her shoulders shoving another chunk in.

I sat on the couch my legs resting on Alex's lap as I flipped through one of her many books. My hangover subsiding slowly. Alex and I had made our way over after cleaning up the kitchen, settling down quickly to ride out the effects of copious amounts of alcohol. Alex nodded and thanked the man on the phone. Sighing she placed her phone down on the table. Her hands rubbing my legs as she turned to me.

"Joe said that he didn't find any keys last night."

"Shit" I pulled my legs off Alex and stood up, walking over to where my clothes layed in a heap on the floor. I dug through them. "Fuck" I exclaimed, moving over to my shoes. "Oh, my fucking god."

"What's wrong Pipes." She asked concern lacing her words.

"Al, they were in a pocket on my boots. I must have put them there last night thinking I would remember." I held up my keys waving them in her face.

"I'll call Joe back." She smiled back up at me, as she picked up her phone. My own ringing just as I sat back down. I covered my ears at the shrill sound, leaning my forehead on Alex's shoulder ignoring it. Her arm wrapping around me.

"Make it stop." I whispered into her. She nodded as she picked it up. A frown forming on her face. Turning the brightness down she lowered the phone to me. Ending her phone call with Joe, she set her phone down.

"Do you have somewhere to be?"

"Shit, shit, shit. Polly is going to kill me." Alex frowned down at me.

"Can you call in sick?"

"I can try. But were trying to get the store opened up by next Wednesday."

"I don't think you're going to get much done in this state though." She pulled my legs back up onto her lap, skimming her fingers over them. Warmth spreading throughout my lower stomach pooling down below. "We close Diane's every Monday, we could spend the day together. And I'll lend out all my crew, even me personally to help out next week."

I leaned back to consider it. "I'd have to introduce you to Polly."

"I'm okay with that." Her hand ran up to my thigh and back down.

"What do I call you? My girlfriend?" My voice hitching up as her hands slipped up higher.

"Exactly that, though you should say I'm your smoking hot, badass girlfriend." Her face remained neutral as she continued running her hands higher.

"Okay, but as my girlfriend" I smiled widely as I said the word. "You have to call my best friend and inform her on why I can't come in today." A frown crossed her face, her hands coming to a rest on my hips.

"Okay, but you have to tell me what to say." She said pulling me by my hips up into her lap.

I giggled as she began to kiss my neck. "We should probably tell her now since its already quarter till 12." She sighed as she pulled back. I handed my phone to her.

"Password?"

"Alex Vause is hot."

"Really" She cocked an eyebrow.

"No, its 8265"

"Tank?" She smirked.

"Yep, it's what I would name my future dog."

"Cute. Ok now what do you want me to say?" She whispered as she put the phone up to her ear.

"Don't call her!" I shouted.

"Too late its ringing."

"Alex, really?"

"Well she has to know about me before you dump everything…Hello? Polly?

I leaned down next to her ear. "I'm Alex Vause, a friend of Pipers." I whispered biting her ear gently. She repeated my words, listening to the other end.

"No Piper is fine."

"Tell her that my mom popped in out of nowhere." Alex nodded and spoke into the phone.

"Yep"

"Ok now tell her that you have to go" I kissed down her chin to her neck, sucking slightly. Her heartbeat quickening under my lips.

"Mmm hmmm." She husked into the phone. "I'll make sure she gets the message. Ok bye." Alex flung my phone onto the cushion next to her. Guiding my face up to her.

"What did she say?"

"That it better be worth it calling in sick to get laid. And she wants all the details tomorrow, if you can walk." She smiled at me.

"Really"

"No, she said to give her regards to Carol, and she expects you there bright and early."

"Good." I whispered as I leaned back in reuniting our lips.

I ran my fingers through her hair as she slipped her tongue into my mouth. Her hands skimming down my sides, to my thighs where my borrowed shirt ended. Slipping her hands under it she ran them up to my back, caressing my breasts as she passed them. I pulled back gasping.

"What happened to taking things slow?" I whispered against her lips.

"Oh, that went out the window when you stripped down to nothing in my living room last night." She husked, pulling me into her as she stood up, taking me with her. "Hold on tight" I nodded into the kiss wrapping my legs tighter around her. The wetness between them growing.

Alex POV

I carried Piper into the bedroom, setting her down gently on the bed, our lips staying fused together. She layed back taking me with her, moaning I lowered myself onto her. Leaving her lips, I kissed along her chin, down to her neck, stopping to suck at the place where her neck and shoulder met. A gasp escaping her lips as her fingers tangled in my hair. I smiled nipping at the skin, making sure to leave a mark. Moving her hands down my back she tugged at my shirt.

"Off, now." I sat up straddling her as I complied. "Underwear too." I leaned down to kiss her as I pulled my underwear down, kicking them off. Throwing it and my shirt across the room.

"Your turn." I whispered against her lips as I pulled my shirt up and over her head.

We stared at each other for a moment. Our eyes burning with lust. She ran her hands up my stomach, grazing the underside of my breasts. I leaned back down kissing her with a raw urgency, she replies just as hungrily. Slowly I make my way down her neck stopping between her breasts. I squeezed one rolling the nipple between my fingers as I flattened my tongue against the other, flicking the bud. Switching to do the same to the other. Pulling back, I smirked, as I saw the bruises beginning to form. I leaned back down my tongue lazily circling her breast again before making my way to her stomach, her hips bucking up to me as I hooked my fingers in her underwear, pulling them off. I kiss up each of her thighs stopping just before reaching her center. I catch the glistening wetness in the afternoon sun. Smirking I look up to her.

"This all for me?" I run my fingers over her center gently as I speak.

She bites her bottom lip. "Yess" Her answer comes out as a breath.

"Good." I say coming to kiss her lips.

"Al, don't tease." She whispers against my lips. I chuckle as I kiss my way back down.

I run my fingers over her center again, before deciding I can't wait any longer to taste her. I dive in, my tongue running up her folds. She gasps her hips bucking up. Moaning I slip two fingers in while my tongue sucks on her swollen clit.

"Right…There…Babe" She moans.

Swirling my tongue around her clit, I pump my fingers in and out slowly building up momentum as I do. My pace quickens with each thrust. A new series of moans escaping her as I flick her clit, pushing into it slightly. Her hands find their way to my hair, pulling on it slightly as I feel her walls begin to tighten around my fingers. Her orgasm builds as push my tongue flat against her clit, my fingers simultaneously curling up to hit her g-spot. Her whole body pulsates as an orgasm rips through her. I slow down my pace, staying inside her as I help her down from her high. Slowly I kiss my way up her body, smiling at the look of satisfaction on her face.

"Your pretty bad at that you know." She whispers against my lips.

"The worst" I kiss her back, pulling her lip between my teeth

"Definitely." She says as she pulls me flush against her. Wrapping her legs around me. Flipping us over she growls, "Now it's your turn." She nibbles my ear and begins her journey south.

I wake up to a sleeping Piper completely on top of me. I bring my hands up to trace lazy patterns on her back. Smiling to myself, as she shifts in her sleep, snuggling her head into my neck. I close my eyes falling back to sleep, my body still perfectly relaxed from the previous 4 orgasms.

Piper kisses down my stomach, her fingers sliding over my dripping center, causing my hips to buck a moan escaping from within me. She smiles up at me, licking her lips before diving in. Her tongue splitting my folds before moving to my clit, sucking gently. I moan louder this time. This feels so real, not like a dream at all. My eyes flutter slightly as I slip out of my dream. Except the feelings below don't stop. I bite my lip as my hand grasp the sheets. Ohh this is real. I gasp as her hand comes up to squeeze my breast, her fingers curling up inside me, as her pace quickens. Yep this is real, I just woke up to my girlfriend going down on me.

"Fuck, Pipes" I gasp, my hips bucking up again.

Her tongue circles my clit, sucking hard as she pumps faster. Her other hand pinching my nipple.

"Cum for me, baby." She husks against me, sending me over the edge. Her pace slows as she kisses up me, pecking each breast.

"I made dinner" She whispers against my lips. "Al, are you ok?" Her brow furrows as she pulls away slightly.

"Peachy." I choke out, still coming down from my high.

She pulls away from me getting off the bed and exiting the room. I sit up confused, reaching for my glasses, and standing to follow her. She returns with two plates piled high with pancakes, frowning she turns to look at me.

"Why did you get up?"

"I wasn't exactly sure what was going on." I sit back down on the bed, pulling the pillow up behind me, resting my back against the headrest.

"Dinner in bed." She hands me a plate, and settles in next to me.

"So, making dinner is reheating food from earlier?" I question as I take a bite. She nods back at me, shuffling in closer.

Piper POV

"Alex, I have to go home." I attempt to stand from the bed, her grasp tightening around my waist as I do.

"Nope." She pulls me back into her.

"Babe, we both have to be at work early tomorrow." I say allowing her to wrap herself around me, slowly giving in.

"I have to get up at 5." She mumbles into my neck.

"That's exactly my point." I say rubbing her back.

"No, it's my point." She pulls back to look me in the eye.

I look at her, confusion settling on my face. "What?"

"I have to get up early. I'll wake you up and drop you off at your apartment so you can get ready."

"Fine" I say giving in. "But it's already midnight, so we have to go to sleep." She cocks her head contemplating my conditions.

"So, no more sex?" She asks leaning down to kiss my neck.

"no more sex" I whisper.

"Sounds like a yes to me." She says nipping at my skin and then soothing it with her tongue.

"Alex." I say gathering everything in me.

"Yes babe." She pulls back looking me in the eye.

"If you behave and go to sleep right now I will reward you in the morning."

"But I have to go to sleep right now?"

"Yes"

"Will you be my little spoon?"

"Always." I turn my back to her, her arm wrapping around my waist. She pulls me back, her breasts resting against my bare back.

"Good night Pipes." She whispers against my nape.

"Good night Al." I say closing my eyes, falling into a deep sleep.

I wake up to the smell of coffee and bacon. Stretching I reach out for Alex, frowning when I'm met with a cold mattress. I sit up wiping the sleep from my eyes, stretching I stand. As I walk to the door I pick up Alex's Guns N Roses shirt from the floor, throwing it on. Walking out into the living room I spot Alex, sitting on the windowsill, cigarette in one hand, coffee in the other. She turns, and smiles at me, flicking the cigarette out the window and setting her coffee down. I walk towards her, her legs swinging down and arms opening to me. I stand in-between her legs, her arms wrapping around me.

"I was just about to wake you." She says as she draws lazy circles on my back.

"It's ok, I smelled coffee." A chuckle rumbles through her as she stands, walking me backwards into the kitchen. Just before my back hit the counter she slipped her hands down, squeezing my ass before picking me up, and placing me on the counter.

"I think I have some milk." She went to step back, but I pulled her to me. Leaning in I kissed her, my tongue sliding across the border into her mouth where she met it eagerly. I pulled back smiling at her.

"You said something about coffee." She smirked at me turning to open the fridge. I turned and pulled out a mug from the cabinet. She set the milk down next to me, her hand slipping up my thigh. I poured in the milk following with coffee, and a dash of sugar. Taking a sip, I met her gaze as her hand continued up my thigh.

"I also made bacon." She glanced over at the stove where it sat covered in a paper towel.

"I'm not really hungry for bacon." I held my coffee cup up to my face, hiding the smile that threatened to show.

"Funny story, me neither." Her hand continually going higher with each passing minute.

"hmmmm, what ever shall we do about that?" I took a long swig of coffee.

"I have a few ideas." She moved to stand in-between my legs, taking the mug out of my hands.

"Oh yeah."

"Yeah" She leaned in kissing me hungrily.

"Shower" I whispered against her lips.

"Really?" She pulled back.

"Yes, really. Don't tell me you don't like shower sex."

"Um no, I don't." She frowned.

"Well Alex Vause, prepare to have your mind blown." I said slipping off the counter, leaving her in the kitchen. I shed my shirt throwing it back towards her as I walked into the bathroom, starting the shower. Just as I was about to step in, the door flew open.

"I'm going to need to collect data before I come to a final decision." She said pulling off her boy shorts and tank top.

I looked up from the box of soap I was sorting through. Giving Polly a small wave as she entered the store, closing the door forcefully behind her.

"So?" She asked stomping up to the counter, setting the bag of food on the table.

I looked up frowning at her. "So, what?" I asked abandoning my job at the display window, walking over to pull out my lunch.

"This morning you came in here and told me some crazy story about how Carol showed up out of nowhere." I nodded at her as I dug through the bag.

"Did you get extra dressing?" I ask as I pull out my salad.

"Piper concentrate." She pulls the bag away from me, throwing a packet of dressing down.

"Sorry you were saying?"

"The thing is your story doesn't add up."

"How so?" I asked around a mouthful of lettuce.

"Well there are several things. One, you came in here this morning with a big ass "I've just had amazing sex" smile, along with several large hickeys you didn't try hard enough in covering." She paused to pat me on the back as I choked.

"What no I didn't." I say as I pull my hoodie up around my neck.

"Uhh, yeah you did. Also, you never told me who that strange women was who called me from your phone." She folded her arms across her chest, eyebrows raised.

"She's just a friend." I said shyly, a memory of Alex's and I's girlfriend conversation flashing through my head.

"But the biggest clue was the lack of complaining about Carol. I expected to have my ear talked off today." I set my fork down and pushed my salad away from me, trying to come up with an explanation. The beep of a new message saving me.

"Hold on sec." I say standing up and walking away.

 _Alex: I was thinking Chinese tonight. I can pick it up, or we could go out. Your call._

I smile widely as I type out a reply.

 _Come to my place and we can order out x_

I through the x in for added effect. Alex's reply coming in quickly.

 _Alex: Can't wait. 6 good?_

 _Perfect_

Turing off my phone I walk back over to a sulking Polly. I pick up my salad as I decide on how to proceed.

"On Monday a few friends of mine are going to come over to help out. You know so we can stay on schedule to open on Wednesday."

"Ok, but just so you know we aren't done here. Oh, and Pete and Larry said they would help out too."

"That's good." I say through slightly clenched teeth.

Alex POV

After dropping Piper off at her apartment, I drove to the café, the morning and much of the afternoon going by quickly. Piper sending me little texts here and there. I sipped at my coffee as I sat in my office going over paperwork. A knock on my door disrupting me. I throw my pen down and release a long sigh.

"Come in." I say as I lean back in my chair.

"Hey, Stretch, I just wanted to let you know that were getting ready to close up." Nicky says as she lets herself in. Slumping down in the chair across from my desk.

"Shit what time is it?" I pick up my phone to check the time. Sighing as 5:30 stares back at me.

"Got some place to be?" She questions with a Cheshire cat grin. I throw her a cold glare as I stand.

"Yep."

"Man, I thought you would be in a better mood today seeing as you had a little sleep over with blondie." She leans back in the chair, placing her feet up on my desk. "But I guess that makes sense seeing as when I was there things seemed a little too platonic."

"Seriously Nick, you stole my favorite ice-cream and you peeked into my bedroom?" I pushed her feet down.

"Yeah well sorry about the ice-cream, I had to feed Lorna. But the other part was just me being a good friend."

"Hah, so creeping into my apartment to feed your sexed-out girl, and peeking into my bedroom is you being a good friend?" I opened the door to my office, holding it for her.

She shrugged her shoulders as she stood. "I can tell you really like this girl, and I was making sure you hadn't fucked it up."

"Thanks Nick." I said walking out behind her.

"Anytime." She smiled back at me.

2 hours later I was sitting on Pipers couch, the original Frankenstein playing on the T.V. I shifted Pipers legs as I reached for my beer, taking a sip. She sat up, her chop sticks picking through the container in my hand.

"Want to switch?" I asked as I settled my beer between her legs. She nodded and eagerly took the container out of my hands, relaxing back into the couch. Laughing at her, I picked my beer back up. "Sorry, I got you a little wet." She giggled as she kicked me slightly.

Suddenly turning serious, she looked up meeting my eyes. "Polly started questioning me today and I said you were a friend. I'm sooo sorry, I wanted to tell her I really did. But I feel like she should meet you as a person first and not my girlfriend. Cause I really like you Alex and it would absolutely kill me if you two didn't get along. I've felt guilty about it all day…" She drifted off toward the end, her eyes shifting to the floor.

"Pipes, it's okay. I understand, her opinion matters to you. So, if this is what you think is good then I'm okay with it." I said as I rubbed her legs soothingly.

Slowly she looked back up at me. "Really?"

"Yes, really." A smile slowly formed on her lips as she set her chopsticks and container of food down. I moved my hand up to cup her cheek. "I really like you too Pipes. I don't mind meeting Holly as person first." I smirked as she playfully slapped my arm.

"I think this will work, but you can't call her Holly." She said as she pulled me on top of her.

"Oh, sorry I forgot her full name is Holly Polly." My train of thought instantly vanished when she kissed me.

"Ok smart ass." She whispered against my lips.

"You love it." I said as I moved my lips down her chin to her neck, sucking on her pulse point.

"It is growing on me." She barely breathed out as my hand slipped under her shirt.

"Couch or bedroom?"

"Shower." She said sitting up and squeezing out from under me. Laughing as she ran to the bathroom. "You have data to collect." She yelled as the shower started up.

"Yes, I do." I said running to join her.

AN: I had so much fun writing drunk Piper I couldn't help but bring her back. Hope you guys liked it. As always, I look forward to your reviews, and I am open to all suggestions. Till next time.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Hope you guys like this one. Here we go Chapter 5…

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Jenji Kohan. The story however is mine.

Piper POV

I paced up and down the length of the store muttering to myself.

"Babe." I glanced up to see Alex staring at me, concern evident on her face. I give her a small smile as I continue to pace.

"She's going to be here soon."

"Piper." She says coming up behind me, and spinning me to face her. "You have to chill or she is definitely going to know what is going on."

"I know, I'm just nervous. What if she doesn't like you?"

"Then I'll be extra nice to win her over" She smiles at me, my heart fluttering slightly.

"How am I not supposed to touch you all day?" I pout as I lean forward resting my head on her neck, her arms wrapping around me.

"I'm sure we can find a way." She slips her hands into my back pockets giving my ass a light squeeze. I try to push away, but she holds onto me. Tilling her head down she captures my lips in hers, my hands sliding into her hair. Our mouths both opening at the same time to deepen the kiss. We jump apart at the sound of the door flying open loudly.

"Ahh, don't stop cause of us." Nicky says sauntering in with Poussey, Taystee, Daya, and Lorna in tow.

Alex reaches her hand down to take mine, interlacing our fingers together as she pulls me into her side. I give her a small smile before I turn to the rest of the group.

"Hey guys, I want to thank you all for coming to help today. It means a lot. But first I just want to let you know that you can't tell anyone about Alex and I." Alex squeezes my hand letting me know she's there. "We haven't had a chance to tell Polly and I want let her get to know Alex first, she can be a little judgmental."

"How do you feel about this Vause?" Nicky asks with a frown.

"I'm good with-it Nick. It would really mean a lot to us if you guys just wouldn't say anything, ok?" The group nods collectively at Alex, and I feel myself begin to relax.

"Good now that's out of the way, let's get to work." I clap my hands together, and set out giving everyone their tasks.

Once everyone got their assignment they set off to different parts of the store to get to work. Alex going with Nicky to the back to shelve the boxes of extra soaps, and lotions Polly and I had made in preparation for opening week. I was working up front on the window display, trying desperately to ignore the texts Alex kept sending me. After the third one in a row I gave up, and pulled out my phone.

 _Alex: I get a reward for this, tonight right?_

 _Alex: Maybe a back massage, cause these boxes are really fucking heavy._

 _Alex: Image Attachment_

A smile spread across my face as I read. I hesitated slightly before clicking on the image. My heart dropping when it popped up. It was a picture of Alex in my bed, the covers laying low around her waist, her breasts fully exposed to me. The warmth between my legs growing as another picture was sent. This time the covers were completely gone, and I was met with a fully naked Alex. My heart rate quickened, as I took in the picture.

"Hey Piper." I jumped dropping my phone as screamed out loudly. Everyone turning to look at me. "Shit, I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you." Larry said as he bent to pick up my upside-down phone.

"Nooo, Larry I got it." I said diving for it. My hand landing on it before Larry's.

"Everything ok, over here?" I looked up to see Alex standing above me, her brow furrowed.

"Uhh, yep." I said, a deep blush settling in on my face. Alex smirked down at me, before turning her attention to Larry.

"Hey, I'm Alex" She extended her hand out to him. Larry's attention turning away from my phone as he stood to shake her hand. Quickly I picked it up careful to turn it off before slipping it into my pocket.

"So how do you know Piper?" Larry asked turning to give me a slight frown.

"Ohh, it's a long story actually. But she comes to my bakery every day." Alex throws me a wink, my blush coming back in full force.

"Uhh huh." Larry folds his arms across his chest.

"Hey Larry, why don't you and Pete go and help Nicky in the back. I need to talk to Alex for a bit." I give a Larry a warm smile as I point him to the back.

As soon as he is out of earshot I turn on Alex. Looking around I grab her hand and pull her out the door, and into the alley alongside the shop. Pushing her up against the wall, I kiss her deeply. Slipping my tongue into her mouth immediately, her arms wrapping around my waist. I run my fingers through her hair, as we battle for dominance. Out of breath I pull back, leaning my forehead against hers.

"When did you take those pictures?"

"A couple of days ago." She smiles back at me.

"And you held onto them to do that?" I ask still trying to catch my breath.

"Yep." She smirks as she pulls me in closer. Reluctantly I step out of her embrace holding my hand out to her palm up. She cocks her head, eyebrows furrowing.

"Give me your phone." I say sternly.

"Really?" She questions as she slowly pulls out her phone from her pocket.

"Alex, I'm serious hand it over or no reward." Frowning she complies.

"Ok now as punishment go out and get everyone coffee." I say as I put her phone in my pocket and hand her some money. She leans into peck me on the cheek.

"As you wish" She turns and walks out of the alley toward the coffee shop.

I step out and watch her walk away, smiling to myself as she turns back to throw me a wink.

I walk back into the store, and announce that Alex has gone on a coffee run before returning to my job of setting up the window display. By the time Alex had returned 20 minutes later I had put the final touches on it. I looked up to see her standing in the window, a large smile on her face. Stepping back, I opened the door for her, she winked at me as she entered.

"Looks good babe." She whispered as she walked by, stopping to deliver coffees.

Alex POV

By the time lunch rolled around the store was really starting to look great. Polly and I had been working on stacking soaps under the display counters for the past 15 minutes after Piper had switched out to go get lunch with Nicky and Lorna. I had been trying to come up with ways to start a conversation with her, but I couldn't come up with anything.

"You own a bakery, right?" Polly suddenly asked out of nowhere.

"Uhh, yeah. Diane's it's a café/bakery sorta thing." I replied as I continued to work.

"And you and Piper met there?" I nodded my head yes, as I turned to look at her.

"That's interesting, cause I've never heard her mention anything about it." She stopped working to look at me.

"Hmmm, I guess it is." I shrugged my shoulders and continued stacking soaps, trying hard to keep all snarky comments inside.

"Did she ask you to come help us today?"

"No, I offered."

"Your voice sounds really familiar. Do I know you?" I held in my laugh as I turned to face her.

"I don't think so. People say I'm pretty hard to forget." I smirked.

"I'm sure they do." She turned back to continue working.

Smiling to myself I did the same. Happy to chalk that up to a win in my book, hopefully Piper would to. Speaking of Piper, I pulled out my phone. Proud that I had manage to pull it out of her pocket when she bumped into me while she was carrying a box. I skimmed over my pictures, shielding my phone with my hand before selecting one and sending it to Piper. I smiled as I watched the three dots pulsating.

 _Piper: Shit how did you get that back?_

I sent another picture, her reply coming in rapidly.

 _Piper: Damnit Alex, you have to stop, or I'm going to have to change my under wear._

I felt my center moisten as I read the text, warmth pooling below my stomach. Just as I was about to reply I felt a tap on my shoulder. Sighing I turned and was met with a frowning Larry.

"What's up?" I asked pretending like I was not just thinking about sex.

"Pete and I need you to pull a box down from the top shelf for us."

"No problem." I said as I stood up walking to the back, Larry trailing behind me. Pete smiled at us as we entered standing up he walked over to a shelf in the corner.

"It's that one up in the corner there." He said in an Australian accent. "We couldn't find the ladder so we figured you were the next best thing." I nodded at him as I sized up the shelf, debating if it could support my weight.

"Is there a ladder anywhere around here?" I asked turning to face Larry. He shrugged his shoulders in response. "Okay then, I'm going to have to climb it a little, could you guys spot me?"

"Sure mate." Pete said throwing Larry a very unsubtle wink.

I gingerly placed my foot on the second shelf and slowly began to pull myself up. Reaching out for the box as Larry's hands brushed just under my ass as he stepped behind me.

"Hey Larry?" I called out.

"Yeah?"

"Could you maybe support my legs, instead of cooping a feel." His hands flew back quickly, throwing me off balance. Pete feeling my legs sway tried to support me but to no avail. Trying to keep from bringing the whole shelf down with me I let go, not realizing the box was so close to the edge. I fell backwards the box tipping open, releasing all the soaps onto me. The brunt of the load landing on my left shoulder.

"Fuck." Pete and I both said in unison. I looked over to see him, sitting with his legs out in front of him rubbing his knee.

"You guys okay." Larry asked from behind us.

"No Larry we are not okay." I winced as I tried to move the soaps off me. "You think you could give me a hand?"

"Oh, sorry yeah." He squatted down next to me and began to pick up the soaps, tossing them back into the box.

"Why are these soaps so fucking big." I asked as I sat up slowly, holding my shoulder lightly. Trying to ignore the throbbing pain that radiated through it.

"I think they make them big so that it has more of a homemade feel." Larry replies, his eyes quickly shifting to the floor when I glare at him.

"You ok Pete?" I asked turning to him.

"Yeah." He stood up slowly.

I nodded and started to walk away before stopping and coming back. Catching both of Larry and Pete's attention.

"Don't say anything to Piper." Larry frowned at me, as he nodded his head slowly.

"Don't say anything to Polly." Pete said giving me a wink. I smiled at him before heading back to the front, to return to stacking soaps.

Another 15 minutes passed by before Nicky, Lorna and Piper barged through the door their laughter filling the air. Taystee and Poussey quickly abandoned their station at the lotion side of the store running to grab the bag Piper held out to them. Nicky and Lorna walked to the back where there was a table and a couple of chairs, everyone following them. Piper smiled at me as she approached.

"You feeling ok?" She asked as she knelt in front of me, placing her hand on my forehead.

"I'm fine, why?" I brought her hand down to my lips, kissing her knuckles gently.

"You didn't reply to my last text and you're still sitting here when there is food to be devoured." She smiled at me, concern evident in her eyes.

"Sorry I was about to and then Larry needed my help with something."

"Are you not hungry then?"

"Oh, I'm hungry." I said throwing her a wink. "But I don't think I can stand up I've been sitting here for way to long. I'm getting old you know."

She laughed as she stood up, holding her hands out to me. "27 is not old Al."

"Yeah you say that now, but in 3 years it will be a whole other story." I took her hands momentarily forgetting about my shoulder.

"We'll see." She pulled me up, a sharp cry escaping my mouth as she did. "Ok Alex, what happened."

I held my shoulder as I looked down, avoiding her eyes. She pulled me over to the front counter under a brighter light. Gently she pulled back the collar of my shirt to examine my shoulder.

"It's really nothing Pipes." I said trying to catch her worried eye.

"Alex this isn't nothing. Your whole shoulder and part of your chest is bruised." She looked at me intensely.

"I was trying to pull a box down and Larry pulled his hand back really quickly. And I fell and the whole box kinda fell on top of me." Anger flashed across her face as she held my gaze.

"Why didn't you want to tell me?"

"Because I knew you were going to worry." Her eyes softened as she ran her hand up my uninjured arm.

"Not telling me makes me worry more. And now I'm just mad at fucking Larry." She hissed.

"Look it wasn't his fault, I yelled at him and he jumped back."

"I'm taking you home." She said as her eyes ran over the now visible bruise.

"Piper I'm not a child I can finish out the day." She opened her mouth to protest but was cut off by Daya appearing in the doorway.

"Hey guys your lunch is getting cold." She smiled shyly before turning away.

I moved my shirt back over my shoulder. Running my hand down Pipers arm, interlacing our fingers giving her a reassuring squeeze before dropping it and walking to the back. I heard her huff angrily before following behind me.

Piper POV

I spent the remainder of the day keeping my eye on Alex, making sure she wasn't doing anything to strenuous. Which got me the occasional glare, but it would soften to a smile when she thought I wasn't looking. Soon the day came to a close and Alex, Polly, Pete, Larry and I were the only ones left. Pete and Polly were hanging up the grand opening sign outside, with Alex directing. Taking my chance, I turned toward Larry, stopping him in his ramblings about his most recent rejection from the New York Times.

"Larry." He looked up from the baskets he was stacking.

"Yeah?"

"You know how this morning you asked for a ladder?" His brow furrowed, unsure of where I was going with this.

"Yeah."

"And I showed you where it was." He nodded his head slowly, turning away from the baskets to face me. "Why then, did you not use it, instead of making Alex climb the shelf?" His face blushed a deep red as he stuttered.

"I…we um… she said not to tell you."

"That's beside the point Larry. Why did you put her in that situation?" I folded my arms across my chest, trying to suppress the anger that was building inside of me.

"I forgot." He looked down, shuffling his feet.

"You forgot where the ladder was, that I showed you this morning?" He nodded slowly keeping his gaze on the floor.

"Larry, she could have gotten seriously hurt. Pete too." He shrugged his shoulders, mumbling something under his breath. "What?" I asked annoyance building up in me.

Slowly he looked up to meet my eyes. "I could have gotten hurt too." I stared at him, my expression blank. He nodded his head slowly. "That's what I thought." Turning he grabbed his coat and flung open the door just as Alex was walking in. She stopped in the doorway allowing him to pass, he bumped her shoulder roughly on his way. Alex's face filling with pain as she reached up to grab her shoulder, turning to watch him walk away.

"You ok?" I asked coming up beside her.

"Yeah, you ready to go home. Pete and Polly already left." She said stepping in the door.

"Hold on a minute let me just grab a few things." I said running to the back, returning a minute later with two lotions in hand.

"What are those?" She asked holding my coat out to me.

"Chamomile Lavender for inflammation. And Rosemary Peppermint for the pain." I held each of the lotions for her to smell.

"Is Doctor Chapman going to cure me of all my ailments." She smirked at me as we walked out the door.

"I don't think anyone can cure you." I threw over my shoulder as I locked the door. "But I'll try." I leaned into peck her on the lips, taking her hand as I waved down a passing Taxi.

After eating our dinner of Thai leftovers, I sent Alex to the shower alone, to relax her muscles under the heat. Though I almost gave in, when she left the door to her bedroom open. My eyes and brain finding it hard to focus on the book I had stolen off her shelf. Especially when she called me in to help her with her shirt and bra. She threw me a smirk as she walked to the bathroom, swaying her hips slightly for added affect.

"Pipes?" She called from her room. I sat up off the couch placing a book mark on my page before walking towards her voice.

"Yeah, babe?" I said leaning on the door way.

"Can you get the lotion. The two aspirin I took haven't really done anything." She winced as she slid her arm through her tank top. I walked over to her, helping her with the other.

"Sure, why don't you sit down and I'll be right back." She nodded at me, as she slipped on her boy shorts and sat down on the bed.

I left the room to grab the lotions I had left on the counter. Returning, a smile slipped across my face as I came upon a sound asleep Alex. Quietly I undressed and slipped on the Guns N Roses shirt that had become mine. I picked up her legs and swung them onto the bed, careful not wake her. She smiled at me in her sleep, as I pulled the blanket up around her. Opening the Chamomile and Lavender lotion I squirted some onto my hand and gently rubbed it into her skin.

"Thanks babe." She mumbled.

Turning off the bedside lamp I pulled the cover around me. pecking her cheek, I settled into my spot under her chin making sure to avoid the other side of her chest. I wrapped my arms around her waist pulling her closer ever so gently.

"Goodnight Alex" I whispered before falling asleep.

I awoke to the sound of a Phone ringing loudly on the table beside me. Jumping up I answered it, walking out of the room, shutting the door behind me.

"Hello?" My voice came out hoarse with sleep.

"Hello, who is this?" I pulled the phone away from my ear, grimacing as I realized I had answered Alex's phone.

"I'm sorry this is Piper." I said moving the phone back to my ear after seeing the name on the screen.

"Ohh Piper. It's so nice to meet you. I'm Diane, Alex's mother." Diane replied with a slight chuckle.

"It's nice to meet you too Ms. Vause."

"Oh no dear, it's just Diane, especially to the girl who steals my Alex's heart."

"Ok Diane then." I smiled as I moved into the kitchen starting up the coffee pot.

"I'm sorry to be calling so early, it's just Alex missed our usual morning call and I got worried. Is everything ok?" I could hear the concern in her voice across the line.

"Yeah everything is fine. She just bruised herself up pretty bad yesterday and it took a lot out of her. I don't even think she set her alarm clock."

"I figured it was something considering its going on 7 now."

"It's not serious, but she wouldn't rest it. I had to keep yelling at her." I said as I poured myself a cup of coffee.

"Yeah that sounds like our Alex." A smile spread across my face at her calling Alex ours.

"Sure does" I said as I moved to stool at the kitchen counter taking my coffee with me.

"Now tell me more about this soap business of yours. I always ask Alex for details, but she is very protective over you." My smile grows as I begin to tell Diane all about Popi. The conversation flowing as easy as Alex and I's.

Alex POV

I woke to the sound of Pipers laugh echoing thru my apartment. I sat up slowly, careful not to move my left shoulder too much. Grabbing my glasses, I opened the door to my bedroom, Pipers infectious laughter causing a smile to spread over my face. I leaned against the door way as I watched her talking on the phone at the kitchen counter, her feet swinging from the stool.

"She told you it was pot?" Piper managed out between snorts. My brow furrowed as I began to tip toe up behind her. "My mom would have absolutely disowned me if I had pulled a stunt like that."

I stopped a few feet from Piper. My mind kicking into overdrive as I tried to think of who she could be talking to. Obliviously it couldn't be my mom, could it? Pipers fresh round of laughter broke me from my thoughts.

"Seriously Diane you deserve a mother of the century award." I was across the room in an instant, pulling my phone from her hands.

"Alex what the fuck."

Ignoring her I held the phone up to my ear. "Mom, what are you doing?"

"Hey kid, what happened to Piper?" I looked up to see a seething Piper, turning away from her I answered my mom.

"I took the phone away from her, because you were telling her embarrassing childhood stories." My mom laughed heartily across the line.

"Baby that was the first one. We've mostly been talking about Popi and how well the café is doing. And a little about you but I won't tell you that." I turned back around to face Piper. "Now put her back on the phone for a minute."

"Mom" I whined.

"Alexandra."

"Fine." I handed the phone back to Piper, she stuck her tongue out at me as she accepted it.

I walked over to the fridge and pulled out an ice pack for my shoulder as I listened to the one-sided conversation. Piper frowned at me, concern lacing her face as she agreed with whatever my mom had said. I held the ice pack in place as Piper came over to me, pinching the phone between her head and shoulder she removed my hand pulling the strap of my tank top down. Her fingers ran over the large bruise that span from my collar bone to the upper part of my arm.

"Yeah I'm looking at it now." Her eyes glanced up to me, as she nodded to Diane's words. "Ok, hold on a minute." She looked up at me again as she pushed slightly on my collar bone, pain shooting through it and down my shoulder. Concern laced her face as she moved her hands up and down the bone to my shoulder.

"Piper?" I whispered out. Her eyes coming back to mine, reading the pain that was there.

"Sorry." She said lightening her touch, before stepping back. Moving my hand with the ice-pack back up to it. Keeping her hand on top of mine as she finished her conversation with my mom. Smiling she looked up at me as she ended the call.

"Good news or bad news first?"

"Good." I replied cautiously.

"Good news is that your collar bone is definitely not broken, but you'll have to take it easy for a couple of days" She released my hand and walked passed me to pull out a mug from the cabinet.

"That's good?" I groaned as I took a seat at the counter.

"Yes Al, that's good. Now the bad is that your mother loves me more than you." She punctuated her statement by placing a peck on my lips, setting my coffee down in front of me.

"We have totally different views on the world." I smirked at her as I sipped my coffee.

"I'm serious Alex, you have to rest your shoulder. The collar bone is really fragile and it wouldn't take much." She said sitting down next to me.

"What am I supposed to let Nicky run things?"

"Yes, her and Red have everything covered."

"What?"

"Nicky texted me last night and she said her and Red would take over the early morning prep for the rest of the week."

"And you had nothing to do with this?" I turned toward her, my eyebrows raised.

"Absolutely nothing." She said trying hard not to smile. "I have to go; Polly and I want to finish up a few things for tomorrow." I nodded.

She kissed my forehead before standing and walking to the bedroom. Returning a couple of minutes later wearing one of my shirts, and her jeans from the day before. She put on her shoes and picked up her things, shrugging her coat on she came to stand between my legs.

"Will I see you tonight?" I asked running my hand up her arm.

"No, but I'll call when I get home." She leaned forward kissing my nose lightly.

"Why not?" I pouted.

"Because I need to get some sleep tonight."

"But I'm injured." I said motioning to my shoulder.

"I know, but I doubt that will stop you." She stepped out from my legs.

"One for the road?" I tilted my head up to her. She laughed before placing a chaste kiss on my lips. Pulling away she walked to the door.

"I'll call you later. And when you go into work, please go easy on your shoulder."

"Okay I will. Bye." I called out as she shut the door behind her.

The rest of the day passed by quickly. I was able to get in a couple of hours at the café, mostly behind the counter serving, as Red and Nicky were on strict orders from both my mom and Piper. After closing for the day, I headed home, stopping to pick up dinner on the way home from my favorite Mexican place arranging for a delivery to Pipers apartment. I smiled as my phone lit up with a message from Piper later that night as I slid into bed.

 _Piper: Thanks again for dinner. Those chicken enchiladas were amazing._

 _Foodgasm worthy?_

 _Piper: Ohh definitely_

I smirked at Pipers response, shifting to turn the light off. Settling into bed I responded.

 _You ready for tomorrow?_

 _Piper: A little nervous but yes._

 _Piper: My bed is so cold without you…_

 _I can be there in 15_

 _Piper: No Al, its fine. You need to rest too._

 _Fine. I guess you got the whole report from Nicky then?_

 _Piper: Yeah, she said you were very well behaved._

 _Are you talking dirty to me?_

I waited for her response, afraid she might have fallen asleep. It finally came a couple of minutes later.

 _Piper: Hah aren't you funny._

 _Piper: I have to go babe, I'm starting to fall asleep._

 _Goodnight Pipes x_

 _Piper: Goodnight Al x_

Sighing I placed my phone on the bedside table. Laying down I pulled Pipers pillow to me, breathing in her distinct scent of peaches and vanilla. Slowly I fell asleep, clutching her pillow. - all night.

Piper POV

I woke up to the ungodly sound of my alarm clock. Pulling my head off Alex's pillow I sat up, rubbing at my face. Standing I shut off the alarm and continued into the kitchen, reaching into the fridge to grab the coffee I had made the night before. After shaking it I opened it up and took a long gulp before setting it down, the excitement of the day seeping into me along with the coffee. Quickly I made myself some eggs and finished the coffee before running to get ready.

I unlocked the door to the store a big smile on my face as I stepped in, Polly following closely behind me. We set to work, making sure everything was just right before we walked up to the door together.

"Ready?" I asked as I flipped the sign to open.

She smiled back at me. "Hell yeah."

The initial rush was slow, but by 11 the store was packed as people streamed in from off the streets eager to investigate. Before I knew it, it was going on 3 and my stomach was grumbling upset at my decision to skip lunch. I kneeled down behind the front counter to pull out extra baskets when I heard the bell ding that sat next to the register.

"Just a second." I called up to the customer. After securing a good number of baskets I stood.

"Quite the role-reversal huh?" Alex said with a perfectly sculpted eyebrow cocked and a smirk firmly in place.

"Alex, what are you doing here?" I tried to contain my excitement, holding myself back from kissing the smirk off her face.

She held up a bag from Katz Deli as her answer. "I thought you may have skipped lunch."

"Oh my god. Thank you so much." I said as I grabbed the bag from her hand reaching in and pulling out the first thing my hand landed on. Opening the box, I pulled out the sandwich and took a big bite.

"Don't forget to chew." Alex said with a smile.

I nodded my head and pointed to the baskets I had just pulled out. "Can you take these over to Polly?" She craned her neck over the counter to see what I was pointing at.

"Sure, babe." I smiled widely at her as I picked them up handing them to her. She threw me a wink before continuing to find Polly in the crowded store.

I released a long sigh as I shut the door behind the last customer, flipping the sign over to closed. Turning back around I walked over to where Alex stood at the counter with Polly.

"First day in the bucket." I said as I came up beside Alex.

"I can't believe we were able to pull this off." Polly said as she closed the register.

"I know right." I nodded as I brought my hand up to push a few strands of hair behind my ear, my hand landing atop Alex's for a second before sliding off. I glanced to see a smile on her face.

"So that's why Larry spent the night on my couch drunkenly crying about you not loving him." My head immediately snapped up at Polly's words.

"What?" Alex and I asked in unison.

Polly looked between the two of us, a small smile creeping onto her face. "You two are fucking, aren't you?"

I looked over to see Alex smirk at Polly as I felt my face heat up with a deep blush. I opened my mouth to speak but Polly cut me off.

"I mean of course you are. That explains your weird behavior on Monday…" She stopped as if she just realized something. Turning to Alex her smile grew bigger as she spoke. "That's how I know your voice, you called me from her phone." Satisfied at having been able to piece all the clues together she leaned onto the counter, clasping her hands together underneath her chin as she waited for our reply.

Alex interlaced our fingers before speaking. "Wow Holly you're a whole lot smarter than I thought."

"Hah so original, Supercunt." Alex chucked deeply as she squeezed my hand.

"See babe, we get along just fine." I smiled back at Alex as I turned to Polly.

"Wait, babe?" She asked straightening up.

"Yes. Babe. You know the term of endearment." Alex said as she moved closer to me, letting go of my hand to wrap her arm around my shoulder. Polly threw her a glare before she turned to me.

"Were not just fucking Pol. We're dating and have been for about two weeks now." Polly's mouth falls open at my confession.

"And you didn't tell me?"

"I wanted you to meet Alex as a person first." I say glancing at Alex, to find her looking down at me.

"I'm not going to pretend to understand why." Polly says with a small laugh.

"I'm not quite too sure either Holly, but it's what Piper wanted so here we are." I playfully shoved Alex away from me. Smiling at her I walked behind the counter to grab my things.

"Well you two go ahead and go. I'll stay and close up the shop."

"Really?"

Polly shrugged her shoulders. "Yeah, go ahead. I can't stand the look Supercunt is giving you.

Take her home and…" She stopped and turned back to fiddling with the register.

"Oh, please finish that sentence." Alex said as she walked over to the door, holding it open for me.

"Thank you, Pol., I owe you one."

"See later Holly." Alex called over her shoulder as she shut the door behind us.

I swung my feet up onto Alex's lap as settled into the couch. She turned to me offering the popcorn she had made. I smiled at her as I took a large handful. She laughed at me before sliding the bowl down my legs and into my hands.

"How's your shoulder feeling?" I asked as she began to massage my right foot.

"It isn't as sensitive to the touch as it was yesterday morning." She said as she switched to my left foot.

"Can I see?" I sat up, scooting myself onto her lap. "Lift your arms."

"Is this your subtle way of getting me naked?" She smirked at me.

"Shut up and lift your arms." Cocking an eyebrow, she slowly lifted her arms up, and I gently pulled her shirt off. My fingers drifted over her collar bone as I examined the bruise.

"Is it looking better." Alex whispered against my ear, giving it a little nip.

"A little bit." I shivered as she kissed her way down my jaw and to my neck.

"I missed you last night." She said spinning me in her lap to face her full on. I ran my fingers thru her hair as she sucked on my pulse point.

"I missed you too." I guided her head up, leaning down to press our lips together. Kissing me back, she wrapped her arms around me, deepening the kiss. I moaned into her mouth as she ran her hand to my side and up my shirt. Pulling back, she looked at me, her eyes dark with desire. I stood up from her lap, holding my hand out to her. She took it quickly and stood up letting me lead her to my bedroom.

AN: So, I'm planning out future chapters and I need your guys opinions on a few things.

Jealous Alex or Jealous Piper?

Alex is the first to say I love you or Piper?

Larry causes a fight between them or Sylvia?

Let me know what you think. Till next time.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Only follow the next set of instructions if you are reading this story as I update.**

 **Before you read this please go back and re-read Piper's last POV in Chp. 5, starting at "I released a long sigh".**

I didn't know how to write Chp.6, I went back and forth with several ideas before finally settling on changing the Chp. 5 ending. Hope you guys enjoy it. Anyways, Chapter 6 here we go…

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Jenji Kohan. The story however is all mine.

Piper POV

"So, have you and Alex said you loved each other yet?" Polly asked around a mouthful of chocolate donut.

I sighed as I looked up from my coffee cup. "No Pol, we haven't. And keep your weird foodgasm sounds down. I don't want to hear that ever." She laughed as she took another bite of her donut.

"This place is amazing, how come Supercunt has never brought you anything from here on her daily visits to the store?"

"She doesn't come every day." Polly stops eating for a second, her eyes narrowing as she looks at me. I shift my eyes down to my uneaten red velvet donut.

"Really Piper. Cause ever since we opened the store 4 weeks ago she has been there every day. And I know this because I've gained at least 10 pounds. Plus, I tend to remember every time someone purposefully calls me the wrong name."

I laugh slightly as I look up to meet her gaze. "I'll tell her to bring a salad every once in a while, and to cut out the name calling"

"Eh don't worry about it, it's how we connect. But how come you guys haven't said the L word yet? I mean from what I can see, it seems pretty obvious." She leans forward in her seat, licking her fingers.

I blush a deep red as I look past her at an approaching Alex, a bright smile plastered on her face.

"Hey babe." She says as she approaches the table, leaning down to kiss my cheek as she slips into the chair next to me. Polly's eyes harden as she takes in Alex.

"Supercunt." She says folding her arms across her chest.

"Hello to you too, Holly." I kick Alex under the table, turning to throw her a glare.

"Ouch." Alex cries out dramatically. I turn to look at her, mock hurt on her face.

"Ha at least someone keeps you in line." Polly says as she wipes at the crumbs on her plate.

"Is that something you're into, chains and whips?" Alex asks with her signature smirk and cock of her eyebrow.

"See this is why I call her Supercunt." Polly leans forward to rip off half of my donut. "Can I have this?"

"Yeah sure."

"Sorry babe, I tried to save the last lemon puff, but Nicky ate it." Alex says as she scoots her chair closer to me. I turn to her leaning in to peck her on the lips.

"Its fine." She smiles as she kisses me lightly on the nose before leaning back.

"I have to get back to work." She says standing up.

"Bye Supercunt." Polly mutters around the donut.

Alex smirks at her before leaning in to place one last chaste kiss on my lips. I smile as she turns to walk back behind the counter to the kitchen.

"See that's my point Pipe. She loves you." I turn back to Polly my brow furrowing.

"You think?"

"Oh, I know. And you love her to, don't you?" She picks up her coffee sipping it while she waits for my response.

"I do." My heart flutters slightly, at my brain just realizing what it had known all along.

Polly sets her coffee cup back down slowly before looking back up at me.

"Then you need to tell her." I smile as I lean back in my seat.

"I will" I whisper out, unsure if Polly can hear me.

Polly and I's conversation quickly slipped to her relationship with Pete, and how well Popi was doing. Before we knew it, it was almost 3 and we had worked our way through almost a dozen donuts.

"Well I better go. Pete and I have plans tonight." Polly said as she stood.

"We should hang out more outside of work" I smiled as I pushed my chair back and got up. She nodded as she stepped forward to hug me.

"I'll see you Tuesday" She said as she turned to leave.

The second she walked out of the café, Nicky slid into the seat across from me.

"So how come Polly didn't come and say hi to me?" She said picking up the rest of my donut and shoving it in her mouth.

"So, you eat my lemon puff pastry that Alex was saving for me, and my donut?" I raise my eyebrows at her, trying to hide the smile that was slowly slipping onto my face.

"I already got an earful from Vause for that." She shrugs her shoulders. "Ohh, are you coming to Karaoke tonight?"

Nodding my head, I replied. "Hell yeah. I might have to talk Alex into going though."

"Just tell her that you prefer the company of her friends over alone time with her." Nicky says as she takes my coffee cup from me, gulping down the last of it.

"Yeah cause that will go over well."

"You have to come, Lorna is really excited to see you." I nodded as I stood to grab my things.

"Ok, I'll see what I can do. Is Alex in her office?"

"Yeah." She said as she picked up the plates on the table.

I walked behind the counter, and thru to the kitchen giving Red a small wave as I passed her. Stopping at the door in the corner I raised my hand to knock, the door flinging open and Alex's hand pulling me in. She wrapped her arms around me immediately and pressing her lips into mine, I smiled as I kissed her back. She walked me backwards until my back hit the door. Slowly she pulled back, my bottom lip in-between her bottom teeth.

"What was that for?" I ask once she has released me.

"Can't I kiss you just cause?" She pulls me in a little closer.

"No." I try to hide my smile as she leans in and kisses me softly.

"Did Nicky try to convince you to come to karaoke night?"

"She didn't have to. I want to go."

Alex pulled back to look at me. "Really?"

"Yes, really. I got Polly to cover for me tomorrow so I can hang out with you. I've missed the past couple ones because of Popi. Please Al?" She furrows her eyebrows in thought for a second.

"Maybe, but I'm going to need to hear a few more arguments."

"Ohh I'm counting on it." I say as peck her on the lips.

"And collect a lot more data."

"Of course." I kiss her again.

"I might have to start soon."

"Definitely." I say stepping back from her embrace to walk towards the door.

Her brow furrowed as she frowned at me. "Are you leaving?"

"No." I hold my hand out to her. Smiling she grabs her coat off the hook and throws it on before taking my hand.

We walk through the kitchen hand in hand, Alex stopping to tell Red that she was in charge for the rest of the day. As we walked to the front door I caught Nicky's eye and flashed her big smile, she wiggled her eyebrows in response as Alex pulled me out into the cold early April air.

Alex POV

I threw my arm over Pipers shoulder as we walked into Joe's. The karaoke machine on full blast as we came up to the booth where everyone sat, Nicky waving at us as we approached.

"What the hell took you so long?" Nicky asked as we slid into the booth.

"Sorry, Alex wanted to take a shower." Piper winked at me as she sipped the margarita Lorna had pushed over to her.

"Oh, shit look at that, Vause is blushing!" Poussey shouted from across the table as she shoved a slider in her mouth. The whole table turning to look at me, before breaking out into laughter.

I grabbed the beer Nicky held out to me and took a swig before leaning into Piper to whisper in her ear.

"Nice one Pipes, but as I remember you were the one who didn't want me to stop." I leaned back and watched as a deep blush spread across her face. Slinging my arm back around her I joined in on the tables conversation.

An hour later Piper and I were the only ones who were able to still string a coherent sentence together. The rest of the group had been there for a couple of hours before us, and while we were still nursing our 1st drinks they were on their 7ths. Squeezing Pipers arm, I stood, silently asking if she wanted another. Giving me a small smile, and nodding yes, she turned back to her conversation with Lorna and Daya. I turned to the rest of the table and collected their orders before walking to the bar. I sat down on a stool after placing my order, watching as Joe moved expertly around making the drinks. Feeling a light tap on my shoulder I turned, thinking it was Piper.

"Hey, babe I'll be over in a…" I stopped, taking in the person standing in front of me. "Ohh, hey Nick."

She wiggles her eyebrows before sitting down on the stool next to me. "I think I'll stick with babe." I shove her gently as I pick up the beer Joe sets down in front of me, taking a sip.

"So, what brought you over here. I mean other than to bother me." I smirk, as I turn my head to look at her. The amused look on her face from a minute ago was gone, replaced with a slight frown.

"Alex."

I became alarmed with her use of my first name, turning to face her head on, I forced her to meet my gaze. She shifted her eyes to look past me before continuing.

"I'm going to ask you something and I need you to answer it, honestly."

"Ok." I say unsure of where she is going with this.

She refocuses her gaze on me before talking. "Do you love Piper?"

"Yes." My reply comes quicker than I thought it would. My heart flutters slightly at my brain just realizing what it had known all along

A big smile cracks across her face as she leans forward to pull me into a big bear hug. Pulling away she turns to Joe.

"9 shots of your best tequila." He nods at her before turning to complete the order.

"Where the fuck did that come from Nicky?" I ask as I place my beer onto the tray of drinks that Joe set down in front of me.

"Piper loves you Alex. I can see it the way she looks at you. Hell, she even threatened to cause me bodily harm if I allowed you to work too hard last month when you hurt your shoulder."

I smiled brightly as I turned to look at Piper. Turning just in time to see her throw her head back in a deep laugh.

"She loves me?"

"Big time." Nicky claps me on the back. "Now come on we have drinks to deliver." She says as she heads back to the booth carrying a tray of shots. I smile as I pick up the other tray and follow behind her.

I leaned back into the seat, Piper wrapping her arms around me even tighter. I watched the city pass by outside the window as we drove, the weight on my side from Piper growing heavier by the minute. Before we knew it, we were outside of my apartment, Piper sitting up as she felt me shift to open the door. She smiled tiredly up at me as I held my hand out for her to take. Accepting it I pulled her out of the car, and into my side. After paying the driver I turned us around to walk into my apartment.

"Alex?" She called out as we started up the stairs.

"Yeah?" I pulled back to look down at her. She stopped walking to look at me full on in the face. Her brow furrowing as she reached out for my hand.

"I don't feel good."

I laughed slightly as I pulled her back into me. "Do you think you can make it up the stairs?"

"No." She said as she wrapped her arms around my waist.

"Ok, close your eyes for a second." I said as I stepped back slightly, seeing her eyes closed I leant down, picking her up bridal style. Her head coming to rest in her spot, arms wrapping loosely around me.

"Thanks, Al."

"Anytime." I said as I continued up the stairs.

I sat up quickly the sound of someone puking, pulling me out from my sleep. I reached out for my glasses off the table before turning to see Piper's side of the bed empty and the light from the bathroom shinning under the door. I got up from the bed and padded over to the door, quietly pushing it open. Piper turned her head slightly to look at me, a sheepish grin slipping onto her face.

"Hey." I said softly as I stepped into the room, walking over to the sink and wetting a washcloth.

"I'm sorry I woke you." She said with a frown. I squatted down in front of her, gently using the washcloth to clean her face.

"Don't worry about it." I looked up to meet her gaze.

"You don't have to stay." She said moving her hand up to cover my wrist.

I nodded at her, as I stood to rinse the washcloth off. I picked up the glass I kept by the sink and filled it with water before turning back to her. Smiling I sat down holding the glass out to her.

"There is nowhere else I'd rather be than right here with you." She smiles as she takes the glass from me, placing it next to her on the floor. She looks back up at me, her eyes dancing with something I've never seen before.

"Are you sure?"

"I've never been more sure of anything in my entire life." She looks down at her hands as she takes in my response. "I'm all in."

"Even with all the puke." She asks looking back up at me. I smile back at her.

"Even with all the puke." She nods as she crawls over into my lap, positioning her head under my chin.

"I'm all in too." She whispers against my chest, sending chills down my spine.

We sat there in silence the weight of our unspoken words hanging in the air. Suddenly after ten minutes Piper stood, offering her hand out to me silently. I took it, allowing her to pull me up and into the bedroom. We fell into bed, immediately shifting back into the positions we were in a few seconds prior.

"Night Pipes." I whispered out into the room.

"Night Al." She tightened her arm around me. I ran my fingers down her back lightly, fighting sleep just so I could feel her in my arms for as long as possible. Sleep eventually winning out.

The next time I woke it was to a sleeping Piper. She had pushed all the pillows on my bed off, to share the one I was using with me. Our legs were tangled together, my arm thrown over her waist trying to keep her close. Her eyes danced underneath her eyelids and I smiled as I brought my hand up to caress her face. Scooting closer to her I brushed some stray hairs behind her ear. The unspoken words of last night pounding in my head. I closed my eyes for a second, trying to slow my racing heart.

"I love you." My eyes flew open, and I was met with the bright blue eyes of Piper staring back at me. I searched her face for a second, trying desperately to attain whether what I heard was real. Her brow furrowed as she began to pull out from my embrace, struggling to disentangle herself from me.

"Piper." I tightened my grip on her waist. She pushed against me for a moment before sighing loudly, returning her gaze to me.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have said anything. I'll just go. Okay." She turned away from me again and this time I let her stand.

"Piper." I called out to her trying to halt her motions. "Pipes will just stop and listen for a second."

"Don't call me that." She turned to face me, pulling of my Guns N Roses t-shirt throwing it at my face. I dodged the shirt and jumped off the bed to block the door. "Get out of the way, Alex." The coldness in her voice took me off guard and I took a second to recover.

"Not until you listen to me."

"I don't want to hear it, just let me go." Her shoulders slumped, her eyes beginning to fill with tears. I forced myself to stay where I was, knowing if I moved she wouldn't let me touch her.

"I meant every single thing I said last night, Pipes." I searched her face before continuing. "I'm in. I'm all the fucking way in. I love you Piper Chapman. I love you so much it hurts. It physically hurts me to be away from you, to…" I was cut off by her lips crashing against mine, swallowing the rest of my sentence. She kissed me in a way she has never before, with love.

"Please don't leave me." I whispered against her lips as I broke the kiss.

She leaned forward to connect our foreheads. "I'm not going anywhere."

I kissed her again, slow and soft. "I'm going to hold you to that."

"Oh, you better." She said as she pulled me back toward the bed.

AN: Man, this chapter took a lot to write. I had no idea where to go, or how to do it. Eventually I just decided to change Chp. 5's ending, so hopefully you were able to understand the changes. I read through all the reviews and those things will begin to come in to play soon, some sooner than others as you now know. As always, I'm open to all suggestions, and I look forward to your reviews. Till next time.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Here we go Chapter 7… Enjoy

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Jenji Kohan. The story however is all mine.

Piper POV

I woke up to find Alex spooning me, her head nuzzled into the back of my neck. I laid there content with the feeling of her arms around me. My mind began to wander to the events of the day before, as I played with her hand that rested on my stomach. I felt her smile into my neck, her hold on me tightening slightly.

"Good Morning." She breathed out, her voice raspy. I smiled as I turned in her arms to face her.

"No, it's not." Her brow furrowed a small frown slipping onto her face as I continued to play with her fingers. "It's a great morning."

She chuckled as she turned onto her back pulling me on top of her.

"You are so cheesy." She punctuated each word with a chaste kiss.

"I'm the cheesy one, really?"

"Is that even a question?" She smirked. I leaned down to kiss her, pulling the blanket over us.

"Well then if I'm the cheesy one then you're the cute one." I said placing my elbows on either side of her head.

"Wrong again babe. See you're the cheesy, cute one and I'm the hot badass one." She tightened her arms around me.

"Ok." I said nodding my head. "But you forgot one thing."

"And what was that?" She cocked her eyebrow at me.

"You love me." A huge smile broke across her face as she pulled me in for a deep kiss.

"Yes, I do." She whispered against my lips before reconnecting them again.

The kiss deepened quickly as I pushed myself against her. Her hands ran up my back to my neck, weaving through my hair. I leaned back onto her legs to pull off my shirt, Alex coming with me. Her hands ran up my stomach as she pushed the shirt up my torso. I moaned as she slipped it off my head, leaning in to nip my ear.

"Shower." She whispered as she moved down my neck placing light kisses on her way to my pulse point. I pulled back to look her in the eye, a smirk firmly in place as she cocked an eyebrow at me.

"So, you like shower sex now?"

"Why don't you come and see." She said as she pulled her legs out from under me, swinging them off the bed. "Pun fully intended by the way."

"Of course, it is." I said as I stood up and walked past her to the bathroom leaving the door open as I turned on the shower and shed my barely existent thong.

She appeared in the door way just as I stepped into the shower, her clothes already gone. Smiling at her I held my hand out, to pull her in with me. Once inside she immediately pushed me up against the wall, the perfectly warm water falling over us. Immediately she took both my breasts in her hands, massaging them roughly, before pinching the nipples between her thumb and forefinger. Leaning in to reconnect our lips, her hand slipped down to my center, a low moan escaping her as she found me completely soaked. Slowly she ran her fingers up and down my folds, brushing over my clit lightly with her thumb each time. Feeling my need, she quickly entered me, my back arching up from the cool tile behind me. Pushing into me, she moved her other hand to my waist holding me steady. I moaned as her fingers moved inside of me, gently pushing in and out, her thumb circling my clit. My whole body shuddered as her pace quickened my legs beginning to give way beneath me.

"It's ok. I got you." She whispered against my ear, placing a small kiss on my cheek as my walls began to clench around her fingers.

She leaned back to look me in the eye, her gaze intense as she watched me. I wrapped my arms tighter around her pulling her back into me, my fingers digging into her skin sure to leave marks for days. She moved her hand to wrap around my waist pushing me onto her hand as she curled her fingers up, her thumb pressing down on my clit. My legs giving out as I came, I bit her shoulder as she continued to move inside me. Slowly she pulled her fingers out, wrapping her arms around me, turning us to be under the water completely. After a few seconds of her holding me, my words finally came back to me.

"What time do you have to be at work?" She pulled back to look at me, her eyes darkening to a deep green.

"Red is opening, so 10."

"Good." I said as I pushed her back against the tiled wall, taking her lips in mine.

"I have a feeling I'm going to be late anyways." She whispered.

Alex POV

Taystee and Poussey looked up from clearing a table as I pushed open the door of the shop at 11:30. Ignoring them I headed straight back to my office. Making sure to slip past Red on my way. Even though I owned the place I was still afraid to run into her after showing up and hour and a half late to my shift. Piper and I had barely been able to pull away from each other. After spending way to long in the shower, we got out and didn't even make it to the bedroom before she was up on the counter and I was in-between her legs. The only thing that pulled us apart long enough to get dressed was a phone call from Polly warning Piper if she didn't get her ass into work she would disown her as a friend. But that threat didn't even stop her from pinning me against the wall on our way out the door. The sudden ringing of my phone dragged me out of my thoughts. I smiled as I saw the caller ID, shutting the door to my office behind me I answered.

"Hey mom." I said as I shrug off my jacket and hang it up.

"Hey kid, I got some great news." I could hear the excitement in her voice carry across the line.

"Oh yeah?"

"I was able to get 4 days off for next month." I stopped in the middle of opening my laptop. "So, I was thinking of coming into the city to meet Piper in person. And visit my only daughter of course."

"You want to meet Piper?" I asked trying to keep my voice from rising in panic.

She laughed before answering. "Yes. I want to meet this girl that you talk so much about. Is that a problem." She paused for a second before continuing. "Alexandra Pearl Vause please tell me you did not mess this up."

"No, no. Piper and I are…good mom. We're really good." I lean back in my chair.

"Did you finally tell her you loved her?" A smile slowly slipped onto my face.

"Yeah, mom I told her."

"So, what's the problem with me meeting her?" I massaged my temple, closing my eyes as I released a long sigh.

"I'd have to talk to Piper, I don't know how she is gonna feel about this."

"Well when I talked to her last week she said she couldn't wait to meet me." My eyes flung open, as I sat upright.

"You guys talk?" She laughed across the line.

"Yes Alex, we talk. Is that a problem?"

"No."

"Ok good. I have to get back to work but let me know what she says. Alright?"

"Yeah mom sure."

"Love you."

"Bye mom." I sighed as I hanged up the phone, leaning forward to rest my head on my desk.

How was I going to introduce my mom to Piper? I mean I know they got along on the phone but that didn't mean they would in person. There was only one way I knew how to sort out my thoughts. Turning my phone off, I stood and walked back out to the kitchen. I gave Red a small smile as I picked up our most recent cake order. I collected everything I would need and set about to make the cake, my nervousness about the two most important people in my life falling to the wayside.

Piper POV

"You guys said the L- word, didn't you?" Polly whispered as she passed me. I looked up to her from where I was restocking lotion. Giving the customer who had just entered the store a small smile, I walked over to where Polly stood behind the counter.

"Maybe."

"You did, don't deny it. You've had this big ass smile on your face all day."

"I have not." I said trying hard to keep a smile from creeping back onto my face.

"And you showed up two hours late, only to make out with Alex on her motorcycle for 15 minutes before walking in here like you didn't just give all of New York City a free show."

I felt my face burn red as a deep blush took over. "Ok. We said it."

She leaned forward glancing at the customer behind me before speaking.

"So how was the sex?" I bit my lip as I contemplated my answer, deciding to be fully honest.

"Jesus Polly, it was amazing. I mean the sex before was amazing but there is something different to it now." I paused to look at her. "I came 7 times this morning."

She rolled her eyes as she stood up. "Ok that is just excessive."

"I don't know what to tell you, Pol. We were barely able to make it out the door this morning."

"Ok, shut up. I regret asking now. Get back to work, you sexed out lesbian."

I smiled as I turned away. "I'm far from being sexed-out."

"Not listening." She whispered harshly at me before shifting back to greet another customer.

I sat on Alex's couch her head on my lap as I idly traced the rose tattoo on her left bicep. I felt her shift, and I glanced away from the book I had stolen from her, to catch her brow furrow as a deep frown slipped into place. She sighed loudly as she picked up my hand on her arm and moved it over to her chest, intertwining her fingers with mine. I smiled slightly as I went back to reading, waiting for her to tell me what was bothering her. She shifted again moving to lie on her back, releasing another long sigh.

"Ok, babe what's wrong?" I put my book down to look her in the face. She stuck her bottom lip out in a slight pout before looking up to meet my eyes.

"My mom got 4 days off next month to come and visit." I brought my hand up to run through her hair as I took in her expression.

"And you're not excited because?"

"You're going to be meeting her for the first time."

"Al, I can't wait to meet your mom." I said as I squeezed her hand.

Slowly a smile slipped onto her face, softening it. "Really?"

"Yes Alex. I can't wait to ask her for all the embarrassing stories about you." I said as I leaned down to kiss her.

She smirked as she pulled back from the kiss. "Oh, I thought she already told you a good amount of those."

"Only the mild ones. She said she's saving the best for when we meet in person."

"And what are the mild ones?" She asks with a cock of her eyebrow.

"I can't say."

"Oh really?"

"You're going to have catch me first." I say as I jump up from the couch.

"I'm gonna make you spill all your secrets Chapman."

She laughs as she gets up to chase me around the couch. I giggle wildly as she scoops me up from behind kissing my check as she spins us back to the bedroom.

Alex POV

I burrowed my head further into the back of Pipers neck trying desperately to ignore the banging on my apartment door. It stopped for a second and I tightened my arm around Pipers waist pulling her closer to me. I was just starting to fall back asleep when the pounding began again, this time waking Piper. She groaned as she turned into me, resting her head just under my chin, her legs intertwining in mine. The pounding stopped again as I wrapped my arms around her, my hands running up and down her bare back, the sheet having fallen to the side. Suddenly my bedroom door flew open, the overhead light coming on. I sat up holding a very confused Piper to me as I pulled the sheet around us.

"What the fuck." I called out as my eyes attempted to adjust to the bright light.

"Alex what's going on?" Piper asked as she attempted to turn and see who had barged in, her arms and legs wrapping tightly around me.

"Vause, Blondie!" Nicky exclaimed as she raised a bottle to her lips taking a long drink.

I held Piper closer to me as I picked up my glasses from the bedside table.

"Nichols what the fuck are you doing here?" She shrugged her shoulders at me before kicking off her shoes and walking around the bed to my side.

Piper and I glanced at each other as we took in Nicky's disheveled appearance. Her normally crazy hair, looked like it was on steroids, her clothes were smudged with dirt and ripped in places, and it looked like she had been crying. I scooted over in the bed, moving Piper and I away from Nicky as she flopped down.

"Nicky are you ok?" Piper asked quietly, like she was afraid her voice would scare Nicky.

"Lorna kicked me out." She said turning to look at us. Her eyebrows raising as if she had just noticed our position. "Damn Vause I didn't think your boobs were that big, and pillowly."

Piper blushed as she attempted to cover my right breast from Nicky's view. I threw Nicky a glare as I pulled the comforter up from the bottom of the bed and wrapped it around Piper.

"Are you ok?" I whispered in Pipers ear, as she pulled me closer to her. She nodded as she buried her face in my chest, the heat from her blush burning against my skin.

"So, I'm just going to throw this out there." I looked up to see a grinning Nicky. "Threesome?"

"Nicky. Get. The. Fuck. Out. Of. My. Room." I growled out at her fully unamused.

"Damn blondie you sure as hell got Vause one tight ass leash." I felt Piper laugh against me slightly. Nicky took another long pull from the bottle she held before standing and walking over to the door.

"Sleep it off on the couch Nichols and we'll talk then."

"Thanks, Vause." She smiled at me before turning the light off and shutting the door.

I held Piper in the dark for a moment, before we both began to laugh. I pulled back to look at her, tears streaming down her face as she tried to regain herself.

"From now on, I'm locking the bedroom door." Piper managed out between laughs, as she slid off my lap.

"Probably a good idea. Especially since Nicky has a key." I leaned in to give her a chaste kiss on the lips before standing and walking over to the door and locking it. I smiled as I walked back to the bed.

"Be my big spoon?" Piper asked sleepily.

"Always." I said as I got back into bed, pulling the covers over both of us before wrapping my arm around her. I rubbed her stomach soothingly as I listened to her breathe.

"I love you."

"I love you too." I kissed her nape, as I settled in pressing my face into her hair.

I groaned as I sat up quickly to shut off my alarm clock before it could wake Piper. I turned back to her, leaning in to kiss her cheek slightly as I slowly removed my hand from her waist. Sighing I threw on a tank top and my boy shorts before unlocking the door and slipping out of the room. I walked over to the couch to check on a passed-out Nicky before continuing to the kitchen to start the coffee. I pulled out two mugs adding a little bit sugar to one before filling them up. I set the one with sugar down in front of Nicky, turning to the hall I walked over to my jacket and pulled out my pack of cigarettes and my zippo. Picking up my coffee I walked over the window and pushed it open. I lit my cigarette and watched as Nicky began to stir, the coffee and smoke doing its job. Slowly she sat up, whipping her head around as she tried to place her surroundings. Turning to pick up her coffee, she stood and walked over to where I sat at the window. Sitting down she took a cigarette and lit it, taking a long drag before she met my eyes.

"Sorry about last night." She whispered as she took a sip of her coffee.

I took a drag, blowing the smoke into her face. "It's Piper, not me you should be apologizing to."

She nodded her head in acknowledgement before turning to look out the window. A large silence fell over the room as we both finished our cigarettes.

"I flirted with some chick at a bar last night. Not anything serious just for fun, you know?" She looked at me for support.

"Sure."

"Anyways Lorna didn't see it that way and she kicked me out of my own apartment."

"Did you try to apologize?"

"No. Maybe. I don't know I was super drunk." She pulled her legs up under her chin and looked at me, a slight sadness in her eyes. "I think I fucked things up."

"Maybe, Nick, maybe. You definitely have to apologize before you throw in the towel though."

"How? I'm pretty sure she won't even let me go near her."

"Piper has a meeting with her today at Popi. Maybe she can get her to agree to meet you." I say as I stand up and walk into the kitchen.

"Really?" Nicky asks with hope in her voice. I pull 2 bowls out from the cabinet and fill them with cereal, and milk.

"I'll ask her before I leave." I turn to Nicky and hand her one of the bowls. She smiles back up at me as she sits down on one of the stools and begins to eat.

"I owe you big time, Vause."

"I'm going to hold you to that someday." I smirk as I sit down beside her.

Piper POV

I woke to the sound of someone softly knocking on the bedroom door. I reached out to Alex's side of the bed only to be met with the cold mattress. Sighing I sat up slowly and looked at the time, quarter to 7 she had probably already left for work. The knocking on the door intensified slightly and I pulled the blankets up around me, making sure I was completely covered.

"Come in." The door opened and Nicky peered around it, giving me a sheepish grin as she entered the room.

"Hey, Vause told me to give you this." She said holding out a mug. I smiled warmly as I took it from her.

"Thanks Nicky."

"I'm really sorry about last night."

"It's okay, Nicky we've all been there." I moved over a bit and patted the bed beside me offering her a seat.

"Really?" She asked with a slight chuckle.

"No, but you get my point." We fell silent for a moment as I took a sip of my coffee.

"So, what happened between you and Lorna?" Nicky gave me a weak smile before diving head first into her and Lorna's fight. I nodded and offered support when she looked up at me.

"Do you think you can talk to her today?" I sipped at my coffee as I weighed my options.

"Maybe. But only if she brings it up first."

Nicky jumped up from the bed and wrapped me in a big bear hug. "Thanks, blondie."

"Anytime." I said pulling back from her. She smiled before turning to walk to the door.

"Oh, Vause also said to give you this." She pulled a folded piece of paper out of her pocket and held it out to me.

"Thanks Nick." I said as I took the paper from her. She shrugged her shoulders before walking out of the room closing the door behind her. I smiled to myself as I slowly unfolded the paper.

 _Pipes._

 _I was running a little late. I feel horrible Nicky was the one to wake you up and not me. I'll make it up to you tonight. I promise. I love you xxx_

 _A_

I traced my fingers as I read over the note again, totally taken with Alex's sweet gesture. After reading it one last time, I refolded it and tucked it behind my phone case for safe keeping. I stretched before setting about to get ready for the day.

I leaned back into the office chair Polly had brought from home as I scanned over Lorna's resumé. Internally grateful to Polly for having the idea to hire someone part-time now that the store was starting to really take off. When I had told Lorna about the possibility of Popi hiring, she surprised me with knowledge of essential oils and cosmetics. I had wanted to hire her on the spot, but she had insisted I interview her like a normal candidate. I chuckled to myself slightly as I heard her squirm in her seat across from me. Lowering the paper, I met her eye, a smile slipping onto my face as I saw she wasn't amused.

"You know Piper when I said a real interview I didn't mean you had to do all of this." She said motioning to the fake office I had set up in the back-storage room.

"I don't know what you are talking about." I said setting her resumé down.

She rolled her eyes at me and popped her gum. "So?"

"Oh, you were hired the minute you came in here."

"Oh my god, really?" She exclaimed, her Brooklyn accent jumping up a couple of octaves.

"Yeah. Welcome to Popi." I stood, extending my hand out for her to shake. She swatted it away and pulled me into a hug.

"Thank you so much Piper. With everything with Nicky, I just didn't know…" I pulled away to look at her.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She gave me a small smile as she nodded her head.

"We were at this bar last night. And we were having fun, dancing, and everything. Then I left to go to the bathroom to find some stranger on her lap."

"Really?" I asked surprised that Nicky hadn't passed this on to me.

"Yeah. The worst part was that this girl had her hands all over Nicky and she wasn't even trying to push her off, or stop her."

"Oh, Lorna." She looked up at me, tears streaming down her face.

"So, I left and I don't know how, but I found myself at her apartment. Next thing I know its morning and she hasn't even come back."

"Nicky crashed on Alex's couch last night." I said as I walked across the room to pick up a box of tissues. Lorna looked up at me as I handed her the tissues.

"She what?" She asked wiping her eyes.

"Yeah, she used her key to get in and came barging into our bedroom drunk off her ass. It looked like she had been crying." I stopped to look Lorna in the eye, making sure she understood how bad Nicky felt.

"I'm so sorry, Piper. Oh god, I just feel horrible now."

"It's not that big of a deal. Really. But you should know how messed up she is over this."

"I start here, tomorrow right?" Her question takes me off guard for second.

"Yeah at 12, why?"

"I have to talk to Nicky." I smile as she stands and grabs her things. "Thanks Piper, for everything."

"No problem." I call as she rushes out the door.

I check the time before pulling my phone out to text Alex. Very proud of myself for sorting out the Nicky issue.

 _Did I tell you how much I loved the note, yet?_

 _Alex: Only a couple of times._

 _Alex: How did it go with Lorna?_

 _You don't have to worry about Nicky mopining around on your couch all week_

 _Alex: Good because I have grand plans for tonight, that may involve the couch._

I feel warmth spread from my stomach down below my waist as I read Alex's flirtatious text. I decided to play coy and see what other information I can get out of her.

 _Oh, so just you and the couch?_

 _Alex: And you_

 _Alex: But I'm not giving up anything else._

 _Alex: No pouting_

 _I was not pouting._

 _Can't I just get a hint on what to expect tonight?_

 _Alex: Show me your tits ;)_

 _Ok_

I smiled to myself as I walked back to the bathroom, fully intending to comply to Alex's request.

Alex POV

I felt my heart drop as I looked down at Pipers response to my request. She had sent me a shirtless selfie of her. She was wearing my favorite black lace bra; her big blue eyes were staring back at me as she bit her bottom lip. I looked up from the picture, scanning my surroundings making sure no one saw. Luckily it was just after the lunch rush, so there weren't many people around. I almost dropped my phone as another picture from Piper came in, I quickly swiped it open. Piper had removed her bra and was sticking her tongue out at the camera, her eyes dark with arousal. I dropped the plates I had been picking up to the table and sat down quickly crossing my legs. The wetness between them growing as I dissected the picture, trying to commit it to memory.

 _Piper: Is that good enough?_

 _Jesus Piper, that is so not fair._

 _Piper: How so?_

 _Piper: Did I get you all hot and bothered at work with sexy pictures?_

I smiled as I caught on to what she was eluding to, as I typed out my response.

 _Ok, if you want to play it like that, then game on._

 _Piper: So, does this mean I'm not getting any hints as to what you have planned for tonight?_

 _It depends how fast you break…_

I stood up from the table, quickly collecting the plates and carrying them back to the kitchen to be washed. I stopped to talk to Poussey to make sure she knew she was closing before I continued to my office. Once inside I locked the door then pulled out my phone and snapped several photos of me, in various stages of undress. Smiling I sent the first of many to Piper, before quickly getting dressed again and grabbing my coat.

I attempted to keep a straight face as I heard Piper knock on my front door. I picked up the glass of wine I had poured for her and walked over to the door. Straightening the short black dress, I had thrown on knowing full well what it would do to her, I opened the door.

"Hey babe." I said holding the wine glass out to her. I watched as her eyes traced over my body, before finally coming to meet mine. She frowned at me, her eyes trying hard to hide her arousal. Pushing past me, she walked into the living throwing her purse down on the couch, her coat following it. I watched her for a minute before closing the door and turning to her.

"So, I guess you're not feeling red tonight?" I asked as I walked past her holding the glass out to her again. She turns to face me, extending her arm to accept the glass. I try to hold in my laughter at her attempt to remain mad at me.

"So how was your day, babe?" I call over my shoulder as I walk into the kitchen.

"Funny you should ask." She sits down at the kitchen counter, running her index finger around the edge of her glass. I look at her as I mix the green beans in the pan, a singular eyebrow raised I cock my head to the side.

"How so?"

"Well I was texting my super-hot girlfriend…" She pauses as I bend down to open the stove and check on the potatoes. I turned back to look at her, swaying my hips slightly.

"You were saying?" Her face blushed red as she looks up to meet my eyes, she shifts to cross her legs tightly.

"You're doing this all on purpose, aren't you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, babe." I walk over to the counter to stand across form her. Leaning forward I place my elbows on the table. She swallows as she turns to face me, her eyes drifting down to my chest. "Finish your story."

"Seriously Al!" She pouted.

"What? You asked for a hint for tonight."

"So, your hint was to send me photos of you in various phases of stripping?!" I threw her a smirk as I walked back over to the stove to check the chicken.

"Did you not like them?" I flipped my hair over my shoulder.

She bit her lip as she looked me up and down. "Is the chicken done?"

"Yeah why?" I asked as I turned off the flame.

"I'll be right back." She hopped off the chair and threw me a wink before running back to my bedroom.

I stared at the closed door for a second before shrugging my shoulders and pulling out two plates. I dished up a spoonful of green beans, potatoes, and piece of chicken onto each. I set the plates on the counter, standing back I moved the food around until I felt that it was presentable. I checked the time, Piper had been back there for over 10 minutes now. I was topping off our wine glasses when the bedroom door flew open and Piper appeared. My mouth fell open as I watched her walk slowly across the room. She was wearing a brand new black lace teddy with red trim, her hair curled slightly and a fresh layer of red lipstick. She smiled at me as she leaned in to kiss my cheek.

"Mmm babe, it smells good." I continued to stare at her as she sat down.

"Piper?" I called out, my voice shaking with desire

"Yeah babe." She looked up at me. "Can I eat? Cause I'm starving."

"Piper what are you doing?" She picked up her fork and pierced it through a green bean, keeping eye contact with me as she bit into it.

"Mmmm, this is amazing." I swallowed. Clearly, I hadn't thought Piper would be able to beat me at my own game. "Aren't you going to eat?"

I smiled wickedly at her, the ache between my legs becoming unbearable. Her brow furrowed as she read my face, and the lust that danced behind my eyes.

"Oh, I'm going to eat for sure." I said as I reached out for her, my arms wrapping around her waist as I pulled her up and off the stool. She giggled against me as I carried her back to the bedroom.

"What about the food?"

"That what microwaves are for." I said as I threw her onto the bed, and jumped on top of her. I leaned into kiss her, her hand on my chest stopping me.

"I guess this means you broke first." She whispers, her eyes searing into mine.

"Oh babe, we haven't even gotten started yet." I said before catching her lips in mine in passionate kiss.

AN: Next chapter will bring Diane. But I would really like to hear what you guys want to see in this fic. I have a few things in the works but I would really like to know what you would like to see. So please review and let me know. Till next time.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Chapter 8… Enjoy

PS: I got a review saying that my story doesn't have spaces. I have checked it over on both my laptop and phone, on the website but can't find what you are talking about.

Unless it's something like this

"Mmmm, this is amazing." I swallowed. Clearly, I hadn't thought Piper would be able to beat me at my own game. "Aren't you going to eat?"

There is no space here because Piper is still talking.

If that isn't what you are talking about then please let me know, so I can get it fixed.

PPS: Shout-outs at the bottom:)

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Jenji Kohan. The story however is all mine.

Alex POV

I sighed as I watched Nicky slowly move from table to table clearing them off. Each time she got to a new one she would groan out in pain as she sat, her hand going up to hold her lower back. She stood up from the last table and dramatically winced as she made her way back to the kitchen.

"Nick it's been a month. You seriously cannot still be having make up sex." I whispered to her as she passed me.

She stopped in her tracks and threw me a wink. "It's not my fault Lorna is still punishing me for my bad behavior."

I raised my eyebrows up at her in slight disgust.

"Oh, come on Vause, I know you want to hear all about it."

"Actually, Nichols I would rather die than hear all about your pasty ass getting laid in a million different ways." She shrugged her shoulders at me before walking into the kitchen.

"Your loss." I laughed to myself as I turned back to serve the customer who had just walked in.

I serve the steady stream of customers for the next hour or so before Taystee takes over operations at the front and I am able to go on break. I quickly make a bee line for my office and shut the door behind me before settling quickly into my chair. Leaning back, I close my eyes, and attempt to relieve myself of some of the stress from the day. The ringing of my phone quickly destroying any chances I had of that. I smile though as I pick it up and see the Pipers name and face appear on my screen.

"Hey babe." I say as I place the phone to my ear.

"Ok so I'm at Whole Foods, what does your mom like? Cause I got grapes, pineapple, strawberries, blackberries. And some spinach and kale for a salad…"

"Pipes" I try to cut into her rambling.

"Oh, I know, I'll get some turkey meatballs and…"

"Piper." I try again.

"Yeah?"

"You don't have to buy all that stuff."

"But Alex, it's your mom and I want to make a good impression."

"Babe, seriously all you have to do is say hi and you will have made a good impression." I hear her sigh on the other side of the line.

"Alex?" She questions after a moment of silence.

"Yeah babe?"

"So, is that a no to the turkey meatballs and zoodles?" I chuckle as I stand up and grab my wallet and keys pushing them into my pocket.

"Are you at the one on Bedford?"

"Yes." I can hear the excitement in her voice as I make my way out of Diane's.

"I'll be there soon."

"Alex, you are truly amazing you know that?"

"Ohh I'm aware. Now don't put anything else in the cart and meet me in the fruit section, okay."

"Ok. I love you."

"I love you too." A slight smile spreads across my face as I wave down a passing taxi, thankful that I didn't take my bike today.

Two hours later I was attempting to hold 10 bags while I climbed the stairs to my apartment. Piper slowly following behind me with much less cargo. I stopped at my door, Piper coming up beside me with a wide smile.

"How come I got stuck with carrying all the bags?" I ask as I attempt to dig my keys out of my pocket while still holding the bags.

She rolled her eyes as she turned to me. "Babe quit being so dramatic."

"I'm not being dramatic." I throw back, giving up on trying to get my keys.

"You practically pushed me out of the way after I got 2 bags out."

"I did not push you." I mumble under my breath.

"You did too. Now raise your arms so I can get your keys."

I throw her a smirk before raising my arms to allow her access to my keys. Her hand slips into my pocket easily and pulls them out. Her brow furrows as she holds them up to me, she cocks her head to the side a question on her lips.

"The other one is for you." I say before she can even say anything.

"What?" She leans down to set the bags she was holding on the ground.

"I have two keys to my apartment because the other one was for you."

"Was?" She questions as she fights the smile that is slipping onto her face. I look at her confusion evident on my face.

"Was?"

"You said the other key _was_ for me." I purse my lips before turning to set down the bags I was holding. Stepping up to her I take the keys from her hands, slipping the extra key off the ring I grab her hand and place it on her palm.

"I want you to have a key to my apartment, Piper." She smiles as her fingers curl around the metal.

"You do know this means I'm going to be here all the time now, right?" I smirk at her as I raise a single eyebrow, closing the small distance between us.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." I whisper as I lean down to connect our lips.

Her arms come up quickly to wrap around my neck, pulling me into her. I smile into the kiss as I wrap my arms around her waist, slipping my hands into her back pockets to give her ass a little squeeze. My tongue runs the length of her bottom lip silently asking permission, her mouth opens immediately. I slip my tongue in at the same time that I pull her into me, pushing our bodies flush against each other. Her nails dig into my neck as our tongues part take in a battle for dominance. She moans after a few seconds and allows me the control I sought. One of my hand's leaves her back pocket to travel up under her shirt, my fingers dancing over her ribs. I feel the arousal build with in me as she takes control and pushes me against the door of my apartment, her knee coming up to split my legs. We both pull apart quickly when we hear someone clear their throat loudly. A smile cracks across my face as I take in the person who interrupted us.

"This better be Piper." My mom says as let's go of her suitcase, folding her arms across her chest. Piper blushes a deep red as she looks from me to my mom.

"Yes mom, this is Piper." I say pulling Piper back to me, my arm winding around her waist. She glances at me, and I wink in return causing her blush to spark up again.

"Alex are you just going to stand there eye fucking her all day, or are you going to hug your mother?" I laugh as I remove my arm from around Piper to embrace my mother. After we hug I step back next to Piper, my arm returning to her waist.

"It's nice to finally meet you in person Ms. Vause." Piper says as she extends her hand to my mom. My mom pushes it away and pulls her in for a quick hug.

"Oh, Piper what have I told you about that, its Diane. And probably soon to be mom by the way Alex talks about you." She says stepping back, Pipers face blushes again as she nods her head.

"Sorry, Diane."

"No need to apologize. I'm sure if I was just being kissed the way you were I would be a little off my game too."

"Mom." I say in warning voice as I feel Piper tense under my arm.

"Sorry kid. Not my fault you decided to have a free show."

"We were celebrating." Piper says as she leans in to me. My mom raises her eyebrows as she visibly looks for a ring on Pipers finger.

"Jeez mom. We've only been together for 3 months." She holds her hands up in mock surrender.

"Well what else could you be celebrating."

"Oh, besides your lovely arrival?" I say my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Don't mind her." Piper says elbowing me slightly. "We were celebrating because Alex finally gave me a key to her apartment."

My mom looked between Piper and I, a bright smile slipping onto her face.

"I guess I should get a hotel then."

"No, no Diane…"

"I mean…" I say interrupting Piper.

Piper glares at me playfully as she nudges me again. I lean into kiss her cheek, my mom coughing again to get our attention.

"Sorry mom. You can always stay here."

"Wow kid, you couldn't make that sound anymore sincere?" I shrug my shoulders as I lean down to pick up some of the groceries.

"It's okay Diane, I was planning on spending the night at my place anyways." Piper says as she turns to unlock my door. I glance up to throw her a look as she pushes the door open for my mom.

I follow my mom and her suitcase, my arms laden with all the grocery bags. Heading straight for the kitchen I dump them all onto the counter.

"So, what's for dinner?" My mom calls from her spot on the couch.

I look up to see Piper approaching me, an apologetic smile on her face.

"Homemade Pizza." I say as I begin to unpack the bags.

"Babe?" Piper says as she comes up beside me.

I ignore her and continue to unpack the groceries. She sighs as she moves closer to me, wrapping her arms around my waist from behind. I try to shrug her off me, but her grip tightens.

"Piper."

"What? You can't seriously be mad at me right now are you?" I step forward out of her arms to turn and look at her.

"No, it's just…" I look down at my feet suddenly feeling way too exposed.

"Alex." She says, her voice soft as she steps into me.

"Why were you planning on spending the night at your place?" I ask slowly, looking everywhere but at her.

"I thought it would allow you more time to spend with your mom." She puts her hand on my face guiding my gaze to meet hers.

"Piper I've spent 27 years with my mom, I thought you would want to get to know her a bit better." I say finally making eye contact.

Her eyes light up as she leans in to kiss me ever so gently on the lips. Connecting our foreheads, she leans back.

"Al, I would love to spend the night here with you and your mom." She whispers against my lips. I smile back at her as I wrap my arms around her waist pulling her flush against me.

"And maybe we can pick up where we left off." I say with a cock of my eyebrow and a smirk.

She laughs as she pecks me on the cheek and steps back out of my arms.

"Not a chance." I frown as I turn back to unpacking the bags.

"We'll see about that." I call after her as she walks back to the living room.

"I'm serious Al." She whisper shouts back at me. I throw her a wink before returning to finish unpacking.

Piper POV

I smiled as I watched Alex working in the kitchen, her brow creasing as she kneaded the dough. I jumped went I felt Diane's hand on my knee. Blushing I quickly returned my attention to her.

"Sorry I just…"

"Got a little distracted?" She questioned.

"Yeah, sorry."

"Never apologize for being in love, Piper." She said as she squeezed my knee ever so gently. I smiled at her before my eyes drifted back to Alex, her tongue sticking out slightly as she rolled out the dough.

"So" Diane said pulling my attention back to her. "Are you ready for a teenage Alex story?" She said loud enough for Alex to hear.

"Nope. No. Piper close your ears." Alex calls as she abandons her post in the kitchen.

"Oh, please do tell." I say with a laugh.

"So, my favorite is the time when she..."

"Mom." Alex says she covers my ears with her hands. Diane laughs wholeheartedly her shoulders shaking at Alex's attempt to quiet her.

"Al." I say raising my hands to cover hers.

"That's it, I'm breaking you two up." She says as she takes my hand in hers, pulling me off the couch.

"So dramatic." Diane whispers to me, causing Alex to roll her eyes.

"Mom, you sit here and drink your wine while Piper and I finish dinner." I smile at Diane as Alex drags me back into the kitchen.

"Bring on the wine. The more I have the more the faster the stories will slip out." Diane calls to us from her spot on the couch.

Two hours later, one whole pizza gone and 3 bottles of wine down, the stories were flowing out of Diane like a waterfall. Alex look down, her hair falling across her face as she attempted to hide the blush that was spreading over it. I slipped my hand on top of hers, intertwining our fingers as I laughed with Diane.

"But my favorite story is the time I first caught Alex sneaking in from a party drunk."

"Mom, please not this one." Alex raised her head to look directly at her mom.

"I'm sorry baby but this is the best. And Piper has to hear it."

"Please Al." I said with my best puppy dog eyes.

"God Damnit every time with the eyes, Piper."

"I'll take that as a yes. Diane please proceed." I said as I leaned forward to peck Alex on her cheek. Diane smiled warmly at us before filling up her wine glass.

"I came home one night to find the apartment completely and utterly quiet. So right off the bat I knew that Alex had to be out. It was going on two am and Alex wasn't back so I decided to stay up and wait for her." I smiled at Diane encouraging her to continue as I felt Alex tense beside me.

"Half an hour passes and I hear Alex's key in the door." Diane stops her story to dig through her purse.

"Mom please don't tell me you saved that picture." Alex says with a grimace.

"Of course, I did." Diane says as she pulls out the picture, and turns to me.

"Piper please if you love me, don't look at that."

"Babe it's because I love you that I need to see this picture."

I reach across the table to take the picture from Diane. I covered my mouth with my hand as I attempted to keep in the laugh that threatened to spill out of me. The picture was of a passed-out Alex, hair dyed blue at the tips, an unlit joint dangling from her lips. A large crude drawing of a dick on her left cheek.

"Alex flung open the front door of our apartment and came staggering in, collapsing onto the floor. When I walked over and saw her like that I grabbed the camera to take a picture." Diane says as she drains the last of her wine.

I looked up to see a completely mortified Alex. "Care to explain?"

"I told you Nicky and I met when we were 17 right?" Alex asks as she steals a glance at the picture frowning.

"Yeah."

"Well that was the result of the first party I went to with her. We ended up playing truth or dare and I obviously picked dare." She said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Obviously." I said as I held the picture to my heart. "Can I keep this?"

Diane smiled widely at me. "It's all yours, I've got plenty of copies."

"Seriously?" Alex asked from beside me as she attempted to take the picture from me.

I held the picture out of her reach, passing it back to Diane. My other hand coming up to Alex's chest pushing her back.

"I'll just hold onto this for you." Diane said as she took the picture from me, slipping it back into her purse.

"I knew it was a bad idea to let you two meet." Alex said in defeat, her hand coming up to cover mine. Picking it up she spun me around, wrapping her arms around my waist she rested her chin on my shoulder.

"Well I guess I should be getting to bed." Diane stifled a yawn.

Alex smiled at her, before turning to kiss my cheek lightly. "Let me just go grab a few things for Piper and I. We'll sleep on the couch so you can have the bed."

"No, you girls should have the bed." Diane said as she stood.

"It's not a problem at all mom. The couch pulls out." Alex called from her room.

Alex reappeared a few minutes later with a pillow and some blankets. Tossing her Guns N Roses shirt to me she turned to her mom.

"It's all yours." Alex said as she began to pull out the couch. I slipped past Diane walking over to help her spread the sheet across the bed.

"Well, in that case I'll see you two tomorrow."

"Goodnight" Alex and I said in unison. Diane laughed as she shut the door leaving Alex and I alone.

Alex flashed me a grin as she reached down to unzip her pants. I felt a familiar heat rush to my core as she pulled her shirt off, the moonlight creeping in from the blinds dancing across her stomach. She smirked at me as she bent down to pull her pants off, leaving her in just her bra and boy shorts. I swallowed thickly looking up to meet her eyes.

"Alex, I'm not having sex with you while your mother is in the next room."

"Who said anything about sex?" She questioned as she spread out a blanket over the bed.

I threw her a playful glare before unzipping my own pants, watching as all her movements stopped. I looked up to see her eyes dark with desire.

"Turn around." She cocked her head to the side her brow furrowing.

"What?"

"Turn around so I can get changed." She pursed her lips, her hands coming to a rest on her hips.

"Who said I wasn't done getting changed?" She winked at me as she reached up to unclasp her bra, sliding it off she dropped it to the floor with the rest of her clothes. I shifted slightly, desperately trying to keep my eyes on hers. Turning around she picked up her tank top and slipped it on.

"Nice try. Now turn around." Sighing she raised her hands up in mock surrender before turning her back to me.

I stripped quickly and threw on my shirt before climbing onto the bed over to Alex. Wrapping my arms around her waist, I smiled as she turned to face me. Leaning forward she placed a feather light kiss to my lips.

"I thought you said no sex."

"I did. But that doesn't mean we can't cuddle." I said as I pulled back and laid down on the bed giving her room to crawl in next to me.

"Does that mean no making out too?" She pulled back the covers and laid down her arms open to me.

I smiled at her as I swung my leg over her waist straddling her. Her hands ran up my back as I leaned forward pushing my body flush against hers. I moaned slightly as her lips caught mine, her tongue coming out to trace my bottom lip asking permission. I opened my mouth allowing her to enter, her tongue dancing across the border before it was met by mine. Biting her lip slightly I pulled back for air. I shimmied down a little, laying my head on her chest just under her chin.

"I think this is my favorite spot." I whispered the words out, following them with a light kiss to her collar bone. Her arms wrapped tighter around me, as she chuckled underneath me.

"Me too." She breathed out, kissing the top of my head, our legs intertwining.

"I love you, Alex."

"I love you too, Piper" I drifted asleep a smile tugging at my lips.

Alex POV

I woke to the gentle shaking of my shoulder, my eyes gradually taking in the face of my mother in front of me. I smiled as I tried to sit up before realizing Piper was still on top of me, my arms holding her in place. Shifting ever so slightly I moved her off me, she quickly turned to wrap her arms around my waist holding me to her. Diane chuckled as she walked into the kitchen, returning a minute later with a cup of coffee. I tried again to release myself from Pipers grasp, succeeding enough to sit up before her head found its way into my lap.

"It's okay we can stay here." Diane whispered as she handed me the mug. I looked down at Piper, brushing the hair from her face.

"She's not usually so possessive." I looked back up at my mom.

"Yeah, that's more your thing."

"Funny." I ran my hand down Pipers side to her stomach as she snuggled into me more.

Diane stared at Piper for a minute before returning her attention back to me.

"I'm serious Alex. Your very protective over her, like you're afraid she's going to slip between your fingers." I avoided my mom's gaze for a second as I look down at Piper.

"I really fucking love her. I just… I…" I stared into my coffee hoping the answer was lying somewhere at the bottom.

"You feel like your life started the day you guys met." My mom states more than asks.

"Yeah."

"You spend every moment either with her or thinking about her." I glance down at Piper her brow furrowing in her sleep as I nod a confirmation to the statement.

"You would do anything for her, no matter what."

"I mean with the looks she gives me I kinda have to." I say trying to lighten the conversation slightly.

"Alex, why don't you ask her to marry you already?" I pause, coffee cup lifted up to my lips as I take in what was just said.

"Propose?" My voice squeaks as I set down my mug, running my hands through my hair.

"Or at least ask her to move in with you." Diane smiles at me.

"Do you think she would say yes?" I pick up my glasses putting them on.

"To moving in with you?"

"Yeah?"

"Kid seriously, she won't even let you get up. Of course, she would say yes." I smile to myself as move my hand up to run through Pipers hair.

"I'm going to get dressed. And then how about we head down to my namesake?"

"Sounds good."

"Alright." Diane says as she passes me, her hand reaching out to squeeze my shoulder.

I set my coffee cup down on the floor before leaning down to press a light kiss to Pipers temple. Her eyes fluttering open slightly, a sloppy smile spreading across her face as she moved to lay on her back.

"Hey."

"Hey." She replied softly her hand coming up to my face, pulling me down for a kiss.

The sound of my bedroom door flying open broke our moment before it could really begin. I heard my mom approach the couch.

"Sorry no morning sex. We've got places to be." Piper blushed a deep red as I turned to look at my mom.

"Mom." I called out to her as Piper sat up quickly from my lap.

"Sorry kid, I'm just excited. Come shake a leg let's get going." She said as she moved around the couch to pull me out of the bed.

"Alright I'm going, I'm going." I say standing up and making my way over to my room, Piper following closely behind me.

"You guys have 10 minutes before I leave without you." Diane calls after us.

"Yes Ma'am." I throw her a salute before closing the door behind me.

Thirty minutes later I was pulling open the door to Diane's for my mom and Piper.

"Mama Vause!" Nicky screamed as she ran out from behind the counter flinging herself into my mom's arms.

"Hey Nicole. How are you?" Diane asked around a mouthful of Nicky's hair.

"I'm great, especially now that you are here." I smiled as headed back behind the counter to get us some breakfast.

I looked up to see Nicky guiding my mom and Piper to a table. I grin slowly slipped onto my face as I took in the sight. The next 3 days were going to be crazy for sure. I winked at Piper as I picked up the plates and made my way to the table, ready for whatever Nicky had in store for us.

AN: Next Chapter will be the rest of Diane's visit. Thank you so much for the reviews, they really make my day.

Oh, I've started to work on a College Vauseman fic, so let me know if that is something you would like to read. It might be a while though as I'm splitting my writing time between this and that now. But let me know what you think. Feel free to PM me or just leave a review.

Till next time…

Shout-outs

AlexPearlVause: OMG I freaked when I saw you were following my story. Your story _Through Love, Pain and Beauty Fish_ was the first Fanfiction I ever read. And since then I've read it about 3 times, no shame.

Guest: Who said -Maybe have Piper and Alex go off for a weekend trip somewhere?  
Any ideas on where you would like to see them go?


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Chapter 9, here we go… Enjoy

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Jenji Kohan. The story however is all mine.

/

Piper POV

I scanned the café looking for Alex as Nicky rambled on about her plans for Diane's last night in the city. The past couple of days we have been congregating at the café for a few hours before starting the day. I smiled when I caught Alex's eye, she winked at me as she made her way over to the table. She sat the plates down, her hand caressing my back as she moved behind me.

"Nicky, we are not going to take my mom bar hopping again." Alex said as she sat down in the chair beside me. Her dark hair falling over her shoulder as she leaned forward to pass around the pastries.

"Oh, come on Vause don't be such a spoil sport." Nicky says as she turns to face her.

"Actually, Nicole I'm going to have to agree with my daughter on this one. You know I am getting old, I can't go to a bar two nights in a row."

Nicky spins wildly in her seat, her hands shooting out to grab Diane's shoulders shaking her slightly as she speaks.

"Mamma Vause you don't look a day over 30. And my offer to show you one amazing night you won't ever forget is always on the table. Always."

Diane and I burst out laughing as Alex leans across the table smacking Nicky behind the head.

"Damnit Nichols, how many times do I have to tell you…" Nicky turns to Alex, her hands raised in mock surrender.

"I know, I know." Nicky winks at me as she deepens her voice. "No hitting on my mother, its gross."

Alex leans back in her chair clearly unimpressed. "You're disgusting."

"You're just mad you can't sleep with her cause she's your mother."

There's a loud scuffling sound under the table as Alex attempts to find Nicky's leg to kick. I look over to see Diane watching the interaction, a smirk firmly planted on her face. She catches my eye and gives me a warm smile before picking up the blueberry muffin from her plate, taking a bite.

"Fuck Vause that one actually hurt."

Nicky pulls her leg up onto her chair, lifting her pant leg up to examine the red mark that was surely going to bruise. Alex smirked as she moved closer to me, her arm wrapping around my shoulders as she turned her attention to her mom.

"So, what are the plans for your last full day in the city?" Alex asks as I lean into her. She turns her head slightly planting a kiss to the side of my head, her thumb rubbing slow circles on my bicep.

"Well." Diane says setting her half-eaten muffin down. "I was thinking I would just hang out here, or wherever you are going to be for the day."

"You don't want to do anything special?" I ask as I bring my hand up to catch Alex's, interlacing our fingers.

"No, I'm good to spend my last full day here or wherever."

"You sure mom?"

"Yeah, I came to see you Alex not the city."

"You know Mamma Vause, I would never turn down time with you." Nicky says as she stands, a Cheshire cat grin filling up her face.

"Nicky." Alex warns

"Ok, Ok I'm going. But I'll be over at your place after work with enough alcohol to stock a bar."

Diane laughs as Nicky sashays away, looking back every few steps to wink.

/

I walked across the room, a beer in each hand as I made my way over to Alex. Her arms opened to me as I got closer, I smiled as I sat down on her lap passing her a beer.

"Thanks babe." She whispered against my cheek before pressing a kiss to it. I leaned back into her, our eyes searching each other.

"Ok, Ok. Knock it off you two. Seriously Piper your supposed to be on my team." I felt a slight blush spread over my face as I tore my eyes away from Alex to look at an exasperated Nicky.

"Sorry Nicky."

Alex chuckled lightly beneath me as her arms wrapped around my waist tightly.

"Now I have to pick another card cause Mamma Vause over here was the only one watching."

"Actually, I wasn't…" Nicky turns to throw Diane a glare, stopping her mid-sentence.

"You know what I quit, you guys suck at charades anyways." Nicky says throwing the card in her hand at Alex and I.

"I have a game in mind." Diane said excitedly as she scooted forward to the edge of the couch leaning toward Nicky who was sitting on the floor next to her legs.

Nicky's face lit up as she looked up at Diane. "Strip Poker?"

Diane laughed wildly as she swatted at Nicky. "No, Nicole. Truth or Dare."

I looked down at Alex, her face alight with amusement.

"Mom, are you sure you want to play Truth or Dare with this group?"

"Hey?" Nicky and I both exclaimed at the same time.

"It's nothing against you babe, I was referring strictly to Nicky and I."

"Sure." I said playfully glaring at her.

"Truth or Dare it is." Nicky said as she stood up, pushing the coffee table away from the couch.

"Alright everyone on the floor, in a circle." Diane said as she moved down to the floor.

"Guys you do know this isn't spin the bottle, right?" Alex questioned as I began to stand up from her lap.

"Stop complaining and sit your ass down." Nicky said as she sat down next to me.

"Ok, but I'm cutting you two off." Alex said as she snatched Nicky's beer from her.

"You know Alexandra, I brought you into this world and I can take you out of it." Diane said as Alex reached out for her beer.

"Fine, but that's your last one." She said pulling her hand back and sitting down next to me.

"Ok, Vause." Nicky said turning her attention to Alex. "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." Alex said as she raised her beer to her lips taking a sip, one eyebrow cocked as she waited for Nicky.

Nicky smiled wickedly at Alex, and I saw her confidence falter for a second before a smirk slipped onto her face.

"I dare you to lick the bottom of your shoe."

"What the fuck, Nick are you 12?"

"You're the one who picked dare so women up and follow through."

Alex glanced at me, a pleading look in her eyes as she pulled her boot off her foot. I shrugged my shoulders an encouraging smile slipping onto my face. Glaring at me she flipped the boot over, her tongue coming out to touch the bottom of it for a second before pulling back. Setting the boot back down she picked up her beer taking a long drink swishing the liquid around her mouth she turned to me pulling me in for a kiss. Her tongue slipping into my mouth quickly. I pulled back sputtering.

"Seriously Alex?" I said as I wiped my mouth. Alex turned to a laughing Nicky and Diane.

"That's payment for not helping me out." She slipped her boot back on, turning back to me catching the small smile that was tugging at my lips.

"Alright Vause pick your target." Nicky said shoving her gently with her foot.

Alex looked around at the three of us, her eyes resting on mine for a moment longer than anyone else.

"Diane, truth or dare?" Diane shifted to meet her gaze her forehead crinkling as she thought.

"Truth." Alex paused for a moment seemingly taken off guard by her response.

"Are you seeing anyone?"

A wide smile broke across her face revealing her answer before her words could.

"What?"

Diane smiled shyly as she moved her hand to cover Alex's knee. "It's nothing serious, we've only been on a couple of dates. But yeah."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"It's still new."

"Well I think what Sasquatch here is trying to say is that she's happy for you." Nicky said patting Diane on her shoulder pulling her attention away from Alex. I moved closer to Alex, catching her eyes as I slid my hand over hers.

"You ok?" I mouthed, receiving a tight smile in response.

"Alright back to the game." Nicky announced.

"Piper." Diane called out. I shifted my gaze from Alex to meet hers.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"What's one holiday you hate and why?"

"Lame." Nicky snorted beside her resulting in slap to her arm.

I bit my bottom lip as I debated my answer. "It's not really a holiday, but I hate my birthday."

Alex turned to look at me, flipping my hand over to intertwine our fingers. "Why?"

"It's just never been something I've enjoyed." I smiled weakly.

"Ok, you guys suck at this, it's supposed to be fun. Time for a new game." Nicky called out as she picked up my beer finishing it off.

We all groaned collectively as we turned to look at her.

"What, it's not my fault. You two." She motioned between Diane and I. "have turned this into a chick flick."

Alex chuckled slightly beside me, nodding her head in agreement with Nicky.

"So what game do you propose we play, Nicole?" Diane questioned.

"Never Have I Ever." Nicky said as she walked back to the kitchen, opening the fridge and pulling out a beer for everyone. Opening them she walked back, passing one to each of us.

"Diane why don't you start."

"Ok, um. Never have I ever had sex with a girl."

"Too easy." Nicky laughed as the three of us raised our bottles.

"Never have I ever had sex with a man." Alex said turning to face me. Slowly I took a drink keeping my eyes on her the whole time.

"Never have I ever had an orgy." I said breaking eye contact to look at Nicky.

Diane laughed quietly as she too raised her drink. "The eighties were a wild time."

"Gross." Alex whispers, sending Nicky and I into a laughing fit.

"Never have I ever had siblings." Nicky called out after composing herself. Diane and I smiled as we raised our drinks.

The game continued for another hour, the revelations of Nicky stealing a cop car, Alex having sex in a library and Diane flirting her way out of several tickets coming out. Eventually Nicky received a text from Lorna resulting in her leaving rather quickly, Diane retreating to Alex's room soon after.

/

I sighed as I turned to face Alex on the bed, her green eyes meeting mine immediately. Her hand came up to tuck a strand of lose hair behind my ear.

"Why don't you like your birthday?" She whispered breaking the silence. I shifted beneath the blankets breaking her gaze for a second, her hand moved to cup my cheek bringing me back.

"My mom always turned it into some way to show off to all her friends how rich she was. She took it and used it as a way to get attention to herself, my birthday became a pawn in her game. And I guess I did too." I bite my lip as I watch Alex, waiting for her to tell me that I was being childish.

"When is it?" She asked, her thumb tracing my jaw gently as she moved in closer to me.

"My birthday?"

"Yeah."

"June 7th."

"Were you going to tell me?" I searched her eyes for any hints of anger, not finding any I felt myself relax.

"Yeah, but not until after."

"Piper, I'm going to make this birthday the best one you have ever had." I stared at her in disbelief for a second as a smile tugged at my lips.

"Alex, you don't have…" She leaned forward closing the small distance pressing a kiss onto my lips cutting me off.

"I love you Piper" She said pulling away.

"There's nothing I can do to stop you is there?"

"No, mission birthday party of a lifetime is a go." She smirked, and I allowed the smile to finally fill my face.

"And you say I'm the cheesy one." I laughed quietly as I swung my leg over her, sitting up to straddle her.

"There is nothing cheesy about a secret mission. I could get hurt you know." She said as her hands ran up my thighs to my hips.

"You're such a dork." I leaned down connecting our lips, in a kiss that made the room spin.

/

Alex POV

I groaned slightly as I slipped out from the bed. Pausing for a second I looked down at Piper, her blonde hair was fanned out over the pillow I had to slip under her head in place of my stomach. Tearing my eyes away from her, I looked up to see my mom peeking her head out of my room. Catching her eye, I moved my finger up to my mouth to let her know to keep it down. I walked over to the kitchen, starting up the coffee pot I pulled out two mugs. I turned back to my mom as she sat down at the counter. She smiled at me as I moved over to my jacket taking out my pack of cigarettes and zippo. I held them up to her in question.

"No thanks." She whispered as she watched the coffee drip into the pot. I frowned as I tapped the pack against my hand walking over to sit next to her.

"So, this guy" I said as I busied myself with picking a cigarette out and placing it in my mouth.

"Yeah?" She questioned gently. I flicked my zippo open watching the flame for a second before bringing it to light the end of my cigarette.

"He doesn't like you smoking?" She chuckled lightly as she stood to fill up our coffee cups.

"No, he's not practically fond of it."

"That's good." I said as I reached out for the mug she set in front of me.

"What does Piper think of it?" She sat down beside me. I laughed, a puff of smoke escaping my mouth as I turned to face her.

"She hates it." I flicked the ashes off the end into an empty can of beans left from Nicky's drunken cravings. "So, this guy, does he have a name?"

"Turning the conversation back to me, smooth." She sipped her coffee, before looking up to meet my gaze. "John, John Barnes."

"Hmm, John Barnes." I mumbled around my cigarette as I picked up my phone.

"What are you doing?" She scooted closer to peer over my shoulder.

"Just looking up this guy." I said as I thumb through several Facebook profiles. Before stopping at one. "This him?"

"Yeah." She answered softly.

"Ok, he's got some good tattoos. But what is he like?" I question as I flip through his pictures.

I pause when I feel her weight shift off me, turning I watch as a bright smile spreads across her face.

"He is kind and sweet. And he can cook, like really well. Oh, and Alex he is so attentive. I just can't describe how happy he makes me."

"Mom." I said placing my hands on her shoulders. "If he can make you smile like this, then I know he's good."

Her eyes light up at my words, her smile growing impossibly bigger. "Maybe next time, you can come see me and meet him?"

"Yeah, that would be great." I said as I finished off my cigarette, dropping the bud in with the rest of its ashes. A moment of silence fell on us as I wrapped my hands around my cup of coffee.

"Do you still rent out that house that Aunt Lisa left you?" I ask breaking the silence.

Her brows furrow as she tries to follow my train of thought. "The one in Cape May?"

"Yep." I say lowering my voice as I glance back at a still sleeping Piper.

"Yeah why?" She says matching my tone as she follows my gaze.

"Is it possible that I could use it from June 6 to the 8th?"

"Is it for Piper?" I falter for a second as I bring my eyes to her, unsure of where the question came from.

"Yeah, for her birthday."

"Then absolutely."

I smile as a plan begins to form in my head. "Thanks mom."

"Oh shit, we have to get going or I'm going to miss my train." She shouts out, jumping up and running back to my room.

I spin in my seat watching as Piper shifts in her sleep. Keeping my eye on her I walk over to her jeans, picking them up I slowly extract her phone from her back pocket. Smiling to myself I type in her password and pull up Polly's contact hitting the call button. Knowing I have at least 5 minutes until my mom is ready I walk to the bathroom shutting the door behind me as I wait for Polly to answer.

"Piper what the hell, it's 7am on a Sunday. This better be good." I smirk as I lean against the bathroom counter.

"Hello to you to Holly."

"Supercunt why the fuck are you calling me… Is everything ok, is Piper hurt…"

"No, no this is a good call." I say cutting her off.

"It can't be that good if it's this early in the morning." She shoots back.

"I have a favor to ask."

She laughs quietly on the other end. "Oh, this better be good."

"Can you give Piper the 6th through the 8th off?"

"If it's the 6th and 8th of June then she is already off." I pause as I take in her response.

"Did she already ask for them?"

"No, I just assumed she would be doing her regular dark day thing so the day leading up to it and after aren't exactly her best."

"Dark day?" I whisper as I hear a knock on the bathroom door.

"Yeah, she just disappears on the 7th and then shows back up late at night or early the next day."

I let out a sigh of relief as I open the door to my mom, seeing the phone she smiles and taps her wrist lightly. I nod my head and close the door.

"Alex?" Polly questions

"Yeah."

"Are you planning something."

"I might be, look I have to go but I'll call back another time with the details."

"You better." She calls out as I pull the phone away from my ear and end the call.

/

Piper leaned her head on my shoulder, stifling a yawn as we watched my mom's train pull away. I smiled as I wrapped my arm around her waist pulling her into me, as I turned us back toward the exit.

"I'm never drinking again." She whispered against my chest, as she pushed her sunglasses into place over her eyes. I chuckled slightly as I pressed a light kiss to the top of her head.

"Lightweight."

"Hey. I'm not a lightweight." She said pushing me slightly.

Pulling her back into me, I maneuvered us through the station. "Yeah you are, but it's okay I still love you."

"You know one day, you're going to be in my position and I'm going to laugh and laugh."

"Sure." We walked in silence for a while the noises of the city filling the air around us as we made our way down the street.

"Alex." She called out quietly.

"Yeah?"

"I love you." She smiled up at me, and I swear could still see the blue of her eyes behind the dark shades. Her lips tugging up into a smile I haven't been able to get out of my mind since the day we met.

"I know." I whispered back, as I connected our lips. The world falling to the wayside as her presence consumed me.

/

AN: Did you guys see the trailer for the release date? July 27th is way too long of a wait if you ask me.

Review and let me know what you think, about this chapter and the next season. Did anyone find any hidden clue's in the that 30 second video?

Also check out Cape May, it's really beautiful and you guy's will need the visuals for the next chapter. Shout out to Odin80 who suggested it and has helped me sort through some ideas for this chapter and provided me with information on Cape May.


End file.
